The Adventure of A Lifetime
by Elena San
Summary: A girl goes on an adventure to save her life, as well as her boyfriends. Follow them as they go through many obtacles to get to peace in their lives.


Tuesday, 16 September, 2008 06:37:45 PM

This book is dedicated to you, reader. For gracing my book with your eyes, and actually, just picking it up is good enough for me. So thanks alot if you actually read it. And if not, that's fine too.

This is...

The Adventure of A Lifetime...

Enjoy...

BOOK 1

Preface 

The dance,the kiss,everything went so things happened. The vortex,the man,the cliff,the dog what did this mean? I was to soon find out. When I did,everything changed for me. Harrison would soon be a distant memory,or would he? That,I wasn't sure of,but if I stopped myself before I cracked,I could save him from the despair of seeing me there,dead. I didn't know if I could or not,but I would try my hardest to stop him from coming. The darkness covering my trail,I would go to that place,lie on the ground,and die before he figured where I'd gone. I would die...alone,at least I didn't have to tell him good bye.

Chapter 1:The Dance

"Hello?,"I said as I picked up the phone,wondering who could be calling at 5:00 in the morning since,normally,no one ever called this early except Elizabeth,Katie's friend who sometimes called to talk to her,"Hello?!,"I said again in a more aggravated tone,I was half asleep.

"Hey,is this Erin?,"I heard the person on the other line ask.

"Yes,this is her,"I replied,then I recognized who it was,"Harrison! It's you! What are you calling me this early for?!,"I asked,suddenly remembering that I'd given him my number to call me whenever,but I didn't mean 5:00 in the morning .

"Well,I was wondering...,"he began.

"Yes?,"I urged,wanting to know what he wanted,suddenly I thought of the upcoming dance,The Winter Formal,which was right after our Christmas concert,the 13th of December. Maybe he was going to ask me to go with him! But Harrison and I are just friends,and besides,he said he didn't like dances,why would he ask that? I then focused out of my thoughts and focused more on the conversation,and the question.

"Anyway,I was wondering if you would...,"he trailed off,"Er-um-uh-....well,would you go to the um.....,"he trailed again,fumbling the sentence.

"Winter Formal?,"I finished the question.

"Yeah,that...,"he said shyly.

"Uh....sure,ya,but why though? I thought you didn't like dances,and besides,we're friends,remember?,"I asked.

"Well,I wanted to try what Harley and Ayaani offered for me to do,go to the dance as friends,and see how it works,and if it does then,we're officially together,if not then we stay friends,"he said.

"Okay,"I said.

"Well,see you at school then,'bye." he said.

"Okay,'bye,"I responded,hanging up to get ready for school. It was 5:20,time to get up,and if I didn't hurry,I was going to be late. I got dressed hurriedly,wanting to see how Harrison would act today. I was finally dressed and out the door,the bus came at its usual time.

When I got to school,everything seemed normal,until I got to Homeroom. Harrison was acting so...not himself. Usually, he at least says "_hi_",but today he didn't even look my way, much less talk to me. It was horrible. The silence in the room was so...large,so to say,that it felt like the walls would fall from the capacity of it. Finally,Homeroom ended and I was free.

"Finally,"I heard Harrison mumble as I left,but I wondered why he was like that,he asked me to the dance, yet he acts this way at school,why? I forced the thought to the back of my mind,for now. P.E. went smoothly. I walked,more like ran to Michelle as soon as the P.E. teachers told us to go out,I NEEDED someone to tell this AMAZING story to,even though I doubted Michelle would care that I _might _have a boyfriend.

"Hey,"I said,walking over to her.

"Hey,"she replied.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I _might _have a boyfriend!,"I tried not to be so loud.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Details, details!"

"Well...,"I the time P.E. was over,Michelle knew everything so far.

We made our walk to the portables,and then separated once more. I settled into my seat in 's room and began on my journal.

_Oh boy_,I thought,_What a story for _,but I decided not to write about that,but instead to write about my day so far. Third passed slower than normal,as did the rest of my day. It was going to be like this until the dance,what a week.

Finally,Friday came,along with the dance. The dance started at 7:00,so I started to get ready at 5:30 to get a head start on my look. I was in torture for what seemed like forever,but it was worth it. I was wearing a black and white checker print dress. It was about to my ankles,my shoes were black slippers,and my hair was put up in a simple bun with two curled hairs hanging down on either side of my face,I had a simple choker with a butterfly trinket and heart trinket attached,and I had my ears pierced,the earrings were clear teardrop-shaped. Finally,to complete it,I had on a white jacket. I was as ready as ever. All I was waiting for,was Harrison. He finally showed up around 6:45.

"Hey Erin,wow you look,astonishing,"he said as he entered,looking at me with wide eyes.

"Hey Harrison,and thanks,you too,"I said staring at the floor smiling then sitting down. He sat as well for a good talk with my family. He was wearing a black suit with black shoes. No tie,but he was still UNBELIEVABLY cute. He met my parents and sisters,then we left for the dance. His mom took us,so we had about an hour and a half to talk. We showed our I.D. badges and gave them our tickets. There weren't many people so far,so we waited for more to arrive. They eventually did and we began to dance some what. Towards the end though,they began to play slow songs. I panicked. I ran out of the gym and to an empty table away from everyone. I wanted to run,but what could I do? I couldn't leave Harrison! Suddenly Harrison walked over and sat next to me,he looked at me with worried eyes. Had I upset him?

"Erin,what's wrong?,"he asked,putting a hand on my shoulder.

I was afraid to look at him,but I did.

"I-it's not you,it's me,I-i don't know if I'm ready for this yet,"I said,tears forming at the edges of my eyes,I forced them back.

"I'm sure you aren't,but we can at least try,can't we?,"he asked,sounding more sincere.

"I-i guess we could,"I said getting up,he followed,holding out his hand.

"Want to dance?,"he asked.

"Of course!,"I said smiling and taking his hand.

We were soon in the middle of the gym,dancing with the beat,"Faraway" by Nickelback playing in the background. I couldn't believe Harrison's arms were around the small of my back and that my arms were around his neck. I was so happy to be here with him. He suddenly took his hand under my chin so that I was looking dead at him. He smiled,and slowly leaned forward,slowly closing those blue eyes. I did the same,but just as our lips were about to touch, announced that the dance was over.I couldn't move,I was in shock. Harrison opened his eyes and slowly dropped his hand,making my head drop a little.

"Let's go,"he said in a snarl,dropping his arm and taking my hand.

"Okay,"I said walking.

Our steps matched as we walked out to the front to wait for his mom. We soon were inside the car again. He put his arm around me,I put my head on his shoulder,smelling the cologne that he had radiating from his clothes. We were almost to my house when I looked up at Harrison,he was looking at me. I reached my arm around his neck once more and he reached his arm around the small of my back,and again he slowly leaned forward. Suddenly,I felt the "_ping"_ sensation of our lips meeting. I caressed my other hand through his hair. The kiss seemed to last forever.

"We're here!,"Harrison's mom said from the front. We stopped kissing,we were at my house! Wow that was a long kiss! I said "_goodbye"_,but before I was released,Harrison whispered something in my ear.

"Yes,this means we're together,"I smiled and kissed him once more before leaving the car. I had another story to tell.

Chapter 2:The First Day

I finally did it,I had a boyfriend,I was no longer single! I HAD to tell someone as soon as possible! I was to tell Michelle as soon as I saw her. I had a mission,and I was to complete it. When the bell rang,I literally ran to the gym,and into the locker room. I was at Michelle's locker,whispering to her every detail.

"Then,we kissed!,"I said eagerly,squealing.

"Seriously?,"she gave me an "oh my god you're joking,right?"look.

"Yeah!,"I squealed again,trying to calm myself,I breathed.

"Wow....,"she was officially amazed.

"Anyways....,"I continued.

By the time I was done,her mouth was wide open and I was proud. I had successfully completed my mission. The rest of P.E.,and the rest of the day,passed quickly. Harrison called Wednesday and asked for a date.

"Oh,if you were wondering,just wear something casual,"he said suddenly.

"Okay,I'll see you Friday?,"I asked.

"Yeah,I got to go now...'bye,"he said.

" 'Bye,"_click,_I hung up the phone. I picked out my clothes that day and then did some homework. The next day,I had my clothes out and ready,so I checked my e-mail,Harrison sent me one saying he'd pick me up at 6:30-7:00pm. I was prepared. Friday,I got home,did homework,took a shower,blow dried my hair,got dressed,brushed my teeth and hair,and put my hair up.I was wearing my usual jewelry,t-shirt,jeans,and tennis shoes. I was checking my appearance when there was a knock on the door. It was only 5:00pm so it wasn't Harrison. I answered cautiously,it was only a police officer.

"Hello,"he said in a gruff tone.

"Hi,"I replied.

"Here,"he said handing me a flyer and leaving. Here's what it said:

Residents of Lakeway

Please be aware that your mail will be coming later than normal due to gas prices,please excuse the late notice.

Mobile Police Department

I didn't doubt it would stick,and as soon as he left,I shut the door. I waited patiently for Harrison,then at 6:55,he came. I greeted him with a _hello_,he greeted me with a "_hello" _and a kiss on the cheek. We got into the car,and headed somewhere unknown to me.

"Where are we going?,"I asked Harrison,looking his way.

"Somewhere," he said,a smirk upon his face.

"Aw....please tell me!,"I begged,giving him a cute face.

"No,"he said,folding his arms.

"Fine,"I fumed,turning towards the window again.

Finally,we got to our destination,the movie theater.

"What movie are we seeing?,"I asked,getting out of the car.

"You'll see,"Harrison said,walking ahead.

"Aw,c'mon!,"I begged.

"No!,"he said,his voice raising slightly.

He paid for our tickets,not letting me see mine.

"C'mon man!,"I begged.

"You can wait"

"You like keeping things from me,don't you?"

"Yep,"he said,entering the theater.

"Ugh,"I groaned,entering the theater.

The previews flashed on the screen,one saying"_Please turn off all cell phones_",I set mine to vibrate,not wanting to turn it off. The movie soon began. It was to be a horror movie called _"Blood and Bear"_. I enjoyed it mostly,but halfway through,my cell phone buzzed,I took it outside,it was my mom.

"Hello?,"I said.

"Erin,I hate to say this,but...,"she sounded sad.

"What?,"I asked,worried.

"We're going to have to move"

"Why?,"I was mad now.

"Because...,there's no time to explain,just come home now!,"_click,_she hung up.

I raced off,I wasn't going home. Not now anyway,when my life was so perfect. I came to a woods and ran through it,unsure of where I was going. I was running when my shirt caught a branch and ripped across my shoulder,which was now bleeding a bit,I put pressure on it to stop the bleeding,and continued to run. Suddenly,I saw a clearing. It was a cliff with an oak tree at the edge. The cliff was overlooking hills_,_towards the set sun. I sat down,and was suddenly calm...I closed my eyes,drifting.

Chapter 3:Trap

I don't know how long I was asleep,but I awoke to Harrison shaking me.

"H-Harrison?,"I asked,my throat dry.

"Yes,it's me,"he said,breathing a sigh of relief.

"How'd you find me?,"I asked.

"Well,when the movie was over and you still weren't back,I came out of the movie theater and saw tracks leading to the woods,so I followed them,"

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Easy,I saw a piece of your shirt on a branch and followed it to here,"

"Oh,"I said,remembering the scratch on my shoulder.

"So,who called?What'd they say?"

"It was my mom,she wants me to come home,"I said,fighting tears.

"Why?,"he asked,putting his hand on my shoulder. I placed mine on top of his. I didn't look up.

"She wants us to move,"the tears were coming down now,Harrison wiped them away with the back of his warm hand,it felt cool against my hot face,I smiled,so did he. I couldn't leave him,not now,not ever,I decided this almost at once.

"Well,let's go see why you have to move,"Harrison said,getting up and holding out his hand. I put my hand in his and got up. We walked,slowly,out of the woods. Soon,I could see my house.

"Shoot,"I mumbled,not wanting to leave him yet.

"Don't worry,"he said,squeezing my hand."We'll fix this,okay?,"

"Okay,"I said,returning the squeeze. I slowly turned the knob,the door slowly opening. I entered even slower,trying to be careful. Suddenly,I felt an eerie presence behind me,I turned,it was a man dressed in black from head to toe,he had a ski mask on,consealing his face. I froze. He quickly put the knife to my throat,I was unable to move. I knew,it was a trap. My mom didn't call,he did,but why did he want me? Suddenly,Harrison jumped on the man's back,covering his eyes,and hitting him. I was cut on the cheek in the process. I fell,but got back to my feet to see the man was in a headlock,hands behind his head,Harrison on top,unable to move.

"Call the police!,"he ordered,tieing up the man. I dialed quickly.

"Hello,police office,"Officer Nick answered.

"Yes sir,I have a break in on 1450 Lakeway Drive,"I said,my hands shaking.

"Okay,we'll be there,"he said,hanging up. I put the phone back on the cradle,and walked into the living room to check on Harrison,and the man. Harrison and the man both were fine,but I didn't recognize the man. After awhile,the police came.

"This man's been on trial for weeks!,"Officer Nick said,closing the cruiser door behind the man.

"For?," I asked,knowing the answer.

"Burglary of coarse!,"he replied,chuckling. Then,they headed for the station. Harrison soon left too. I then heard a dog barking in the distance,I went to the door.

"See ya!,"he said,waving goodbye.

"Bye!,"I said back,closing the door. When he was gone,I found a note from my family in the kitchen,it said:

Dear Erin,

We all went out to eat while you were on your date with Harrison. Be back at about 10:00pm or later.

Love,

your family

I checked the clock on the wall,it was 8:00pm,I had two hours to myself. I spent most of that time studying for tests the upcoming week. They finally arrived at 10:30. I was so glad to see them that I hugged them all,tightly. I was also glad that this night was over,I wasn't moving,moving away from friends and a boyfriend. I was up in my bed as soon as I finished eating and getting ready for the next week. I had a nightmare that night,it was of me...dieing. I awoke screaming,scaring everyone half to was a long night of screaming. I began to have the same one over and over. I thought,that eventually,it wouldn't scare me anymore,but it did,unfortunately. It was the same every time,I saw me,then nothing,then I was dead,weird much? Ya.I tried not to think of it,but did anyway. I was now in a dark,swirling vortex,and I couldn't get out.

Chapter 4:The Dog

The vortex continued to suck me into the black nothingness as I slowly gave up to it's power,and soon,I would go nuts. I tried to keep my mind off of it,but I just kept going back,going deeper still. So I went back to the woods,to the tree,to my sanctuary. I sat under the tree,watching,waiting for the sun to set,I breathed,my eyes suddenly closed. Then,I heard a rustle in the bushes,quick as a flash,I opened my eyes to see...a puppy!

"Aw!,"I said,picking up the puppy,"You're so cute! Where'd you come from?!,"I asked the puppy,looking around. I then saw a collar,it read:

Lucy

Labrador

1450 Chimeview Dr.

Mobile,Al 36695

251-663-6360

_Wait a minute!,_I thought._Chimeview's only a block away from my house!,_I ran with the puppy out of the woods,past my house,and into Chimeview. I then began to see the house.

"There it is!,"I exclaimed,running to the door and knocking,a little girl answered.

"Lucy,It's you!,"she exclaimed,Lucy jumping into her open arms. After awhile,Lucy and the girl calmed themselves,and she began to tell me her story.

"She ran away? Why?,"I asked her as she finished.

"Well,I'm not so sure why,I take care of her,"she said,looking down at Lucy,whom was in her lap.

"Hm...maybe something scared her,"I suggested,getting up,it was late,I needed to get home,I had to run to get there in time,but I made it. When I got in,I could smell supper cooking.

"Mmm...smells delicious,"I said as I entered the kitchen,smelling the aromas.

"Yeah it does,doesn't it?,"I heard Harrison say behind me,I turned.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"What are you doing here?"

"Eating with you"

"Oh"I said walking outside to the front yard. Our front yard has a tree with a swing attached,I sat there,on it,motionless. Then Harrison came out and started pushing me.

"Is it okay if I stay to eat?,"he asked,still pushing.

"Of course"

"Well,what's wrong?"

"N-nothing,"I said in a gruff voice,"Except I feel like I've upset you"

Obviously he heard me,because he then asked

"Why would I be?"

"Because,I've been...gone awhile,"I responded,holding the ropes. He put his hands over mine,his touch so soft and put his mouth to my ear and whispered

"You weren't gone,just in a trance,"he kissed my cheek.

"Dinner!,"my mom called from the kitchen.

"Coming!"we both responded,I blushed as he took my hand. Life was FINALLY back to normal,or as normal as it could get. Supper was awesome as usual,as well as the goodbye. Harrison kissed me,I gasped after wards.

"Too much?,"he asked.

"Yeah," I managed,still gasping.

"Bye,"he left,and I went to my room,still gasping. I laid in bed that night,dreaming of the days ahead. I fell into unconsciousness. I awoke the next morning. I was in class when I had a daydream of me and Harrison...it was so wonderful. I then remembered Lucy,I remembered that night that man almost killed me,I heard a dog.

"I knew it!,"I exclaimed,leaping up from my seat. I hadn't remembered I was still in school,everyone stared at me.

"Erin,please sit down," said,returning to the lesson. I sat down,embarrassed. I knew now,that it was Lucy,and the man scared her. I needed to tell the girl,before Lucy ran away,for good! As soon as I was out of school,I ran all the way to the girl's house,hoping Lucy hadn't runaway yet. I was right,she hadn't.

"The man was the one who scared her!,"I exclaimed.

"Well,then,how do I get her to stop running away?,"the girl asked.

"Um....,"my mind was blank,I hadn't thought of that yet. I had to think of something! This girl is counting on me!,"Well,show Lucy that the man isn't scary by going to the prison and showing her the man,"I said suddenly.

"Yeah,that would do it!,"she said,grabbing Lucy and heading for the station.

I heard her say "_thanks"_ as she left. I then went home,proud. When I got home,Harrison was on the couch.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Erin?"

"Yes?"

"We need to talk,"I stood,paralyzed. That was NEVER a good sign.

Chapter 5:The Fight

"Erin,come sit down,please,"Harrison said patting the empty space next to him.

"Okay,"I said,sitting,still paralyzed.

"Look,I'm sorry,but-,"tears started coming down from my eyes,but this time,he didn't wipe them away.

"Harrison,no!I-i...,"I begged beginning to hyperventalate a bit.

"Erin,calm down,please,"he begged.

"NO!I WON'T!!! I WON'T,BECAUSE IF I DO,YOU'LL LEAVE,AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO!!!,"I screamed,getting up,my hands becoming fists.

"ERIN,PLEASE,CALM DOWN!!! I WON'T LEAVE,OKAY?!!!,"He yelled trying to calm me,it didn't work,I continued screaming,not wanting to lose him,tears streaking my face,not able to see.

"YES YOU WILL!!!,"I screamed before running out the door,towards the woods. I didn't care where I was going,I didn't care how much the stickers and thorns hurt me,I didn't care if I died,all I wanted to see before that,if I did,was the setting sun on the hill,under that tree where I would breathe my last breath. I finally made it to the clearing,so scratched up,bleeding so much,I collapsed as soon as I reached the tree. I bawled uncontrollably into the cool grass. It felt so ,I fell unconscious. I awoke leaning against the tree,against Harrison's warm chest,his arm around me,keeping me warm,I felt so calm now. All my scratches had stopped,but my clothes were bloody,but I didn't care,all I knew is that I was to die with the one I liked,Harrison. I breathed evenly now,smelling once more,Harrison's cologne,the scent filling my lungs,then going away.

"Erin,you okay? You look horrible,"Harrison asked as he looked down at me.

"Yeah,I'm fine,"I said.

"I'm not going to leave you,okay? I was just letting you know that I wanted to take you somewhere special,and I was wondering where,"he said,holding me closer.

"Oh,man,I'm so sorry Harrison,can you forgive me?,"I asked staring up at him.

"Of coarse,"he said kissing me and I kissed back,hard this time. Harrison wrapped his arms around me as we watched the sun fade beyond the hills.

"Isn't it beautiful?,''I asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes,just like you,"Harrison said smiling. The tree we were leaning against,was the tree I went to when I was mad,sad,or otherwise. Harrison knew if I wasn't at home,I was there. The sun was now hidden behind the wide,rolling,green hills,and I soon fell asleep on his warm,beating chest,and into unconsciousness from blood loss.

The Beginning:Part 2:The Coming

Preface

I was running,running like never before,for my life depended on me running. "He" was after me. I ran as fast as I could until I came to the familiar clearing,I ran to the tree. "He" was right behind me,I had nowhere to go. I thought of the past months of my life,the good times,Harrison's voice echoed in my head,like drums against my mind. My mind couldn't function right now,so I just stood there,frozen,waiting for my death. At least I would die where I almost died last...in the place where our relationship bloomed fully,at least I wouldn't have to say goodbye to his face...,and as "he" raised the knife to kill me,I thought my last thought _I love you Harrison,bye...,_then "he" lowered the knife to kill me.

Chapter 6:Hospital

I awoke in the hospital,though I couldn't open my eyes,I could hear equipment beeping,so I knew. I didn't remember how I got there...I know Harrison wasn't,or probably wasn't strong enough,to lift me. I then,again,attempted to open my eyes...SUCCESS!!! I could now see the room clearly,it was white with a light blue border,there was equipment everywhere,and a T.V.

"Ah...all the perks of the hospital,"I thought aloud as I sat up.

"Not all perks you know,"Harrison said,entering with a glass of water and pain medication.

"Here,take these,"he said handing me the glass and medication. I gulped it down,my throat dry.

"How are you feeling?,"he asked sitting in a chair.

"Fine,"I said.

"You should be discharged today,"

"Oh really? That's good"

"Yeah,wouldn't want to miss school,would you?"

"No,especially when I want to see you," I said smiling. He leaned forward,we were just about to kiss,when the nurse came in to check on me.

"Need anything?,"she asked looking at me cautiously.

"No,I'm fine,"I said acting perky.

"Okay then,well you can go now,"she said leaving us there. I then got out of my bed,grabbed my clothes,got dressed,and left,I hated hospitals.

"I hate hospitals,"I told Harrison as we left for my mom's Mazda.

"So do I,"he agreed as we got into the Mazda and headed for his we got there though,no one was home.

Chapter 7:"He's" Here

When I figured out they weren't home,I knew who it was,"him". I rushed to the station,not wanting to waste any time.

"Officer,officer!,"I exclaimed while running into the desk.

"What is it?,"he asked looking at me.

"Did the man who tried to kill me get out?"I asked,rubbing my side.

"Yes,he's still on trial,why?"I stopped rubbing.

"Because,he's planning on trying to kill me again,"I explained. Officer Nick looked at me.

"You're joking,right?"

"No sir"

"I'm calling all rangers and officers,he won't get a trial this time"he said getting on the radio.

"Thanks,"I breathed running back to Harrison's house to see the damage

done.

"So what'd he take?,"I asked walking up to him.

"Quite a bit,"he replied.

"Well the police are on it,"I said unsure they would get him. He continued to rob places,the police unable to find a trace of him. I was constantly on patrol for him at school,home,or where ever else I went. I always locked the windows and doors. I was afraid. Then one day I came home,"he" called.

I had just come in when the phone rang. I thought it was Harrison,I was dead wrong,it was "him".

"Hello,"I answered.

"Hi,Erin" "he" responded.

"How'd you know my name?"

"I found your name everywhere," "he" said in a calm voice.

"What do you want with me?,"I said my voice getting angry.

"I want to kill you with my own hands!," "he" said in a raging voice. This was getting too weird."Meet me in the parking lot outside of town in four months," "he" said hanging up. I put the phone on the cradle. I was to die in four months. I had to make it last. I needed a plan,and fast. Days later,I had a plan. I would go,but if things got out of hand,I would run to the woods,where I would die where I almost died last,the one would find me there. I was in the kitchen,so I looked at the calender,it was the 14th of October. I counted four months ahead. I was to die...on my 14th birthday. The day that was supposed to be a happy celebration,but instead would be a sad,quiet mourn. The blood left my face,how'd "he" know? "He" was in my house so "he" must've flipped through and saw the date of my birthday. I went to my room and cried to sleep. I didn't want to leave,not now,not ever. I had a plan,and I was sticking to it,no matter what. I had that same nightmare again. I saw me,the cliff,the man,then I was dead. I woke screaming,my family hadn't heard me scream like that in awhile. It was a long night. The nightmare changed every night,more being added on. I continued to wake up screaming. It was a sign and I knew it. The constant changes in my nightmares continued as the four months passed. It was soon February 13th,the day before my birthday,the day before I died."He" called.

"You ready?," "he" asked.

"Sure,"I said hanging up the phone and putting it on the cradle. I had this last day to live,and I wasn't going to waste it. No,I was going to enjoy my last 24 hours.

At first I didn't know what to do,but then I decided to waste my day at the fair,not caring if I threw up or not,for it would be my last time at having fun. The fair ended all too quickly for me. Soon,I was in bed,falling asleep,falling into a dreamless sleep,but having the nightmare again later that night,screaming myself awake at 5:00 in the morning. I started to dress,not bothering to eat or anything,not wanting to feel anything today. I walked to the parking lot,but "he" wasn't there yet,so I waited. I waited very long for "him" to arrive.

"What took you so long?,"I asked "him" as "he" walked up. I could tell it was very late,for the sky was jet black,no moon in sight,for the clouds were in front of it,a breeze blew by,I shivered,clutching my jacket.

"Well,I had to wait a long time for you,so you had to wait a long time for me," "he" said grinning in an eerie,ominous way. I shivered,and not from the cold. "He" was looking right at me,"he" stroked my shoulder,dropping his hand. I shivered again.

"Well?," I urged wanting to get this over with.

"Well what?," "he" asked,as if "he" didn't know what we were doing here.

"You know what!,"I said my voice getting angry.

"Now,now,don't get angry," "he" said getting closer and touching my shoulder again,I backed away,getting mad that "he" would even so much as try to do that after "he" tried to kill me.

"Dont touch me,"I said,voice angrier by the second.

"Okay,I won't," "he" said innocently.

"Aren't you going to kill me?,"I asked looking up,I regretted it as soon as I did,"he" was smiling at me,"he" spoke.

"Now where's the fun in that?," "he" asked,raising "his" arms and putting them down,"I'm gonna let you run,and I'll run after you,it'll be like a race,without a finish line,without a destination," "he" explained still smiling at me.

"Okay,so we start when?,"I asked stepping forward,ready to run for my life,literally.

"Now," "he" said stepping forward,also ready to run.

I started running,"him" after me.I was running,running like never before,for my life depended on me running. "He" was after me. I ran as fast as I could until I came to the familiar clearing,I ran to the tree. "He" was right behind me,I had nowhere to go. I thought of the past months of my life,the good times,Harrison's voice echoed in my head,like drums against my mind. My mind couldn't function right now,so I just stood there,frozen,waiting for my death. At least I would die where I almost died last...in the place where our relationship bloomed fully,at least I wouldn't have to say goodbye to his face...,and as "he" raised the knife to kill me,I thought my last thought _I love you Harrison,bye_...,then "he" lowered the knife to kill me. "He" struck me right through the direct middle of my back. My knees buckled,I fell forward,then I was flung out to the edge of the cliff,only able to see the dark clouds,and the dark hills of purple and black,calling for rain to fall. I suddenly felt the rain on me,I felt alive,not truly alive,but alive,I felt like there was no gash in my back,that I could move,but when I tried,intense pain shot up my back,I screamed in pain,laying back down. I continued to lay there,motionless,as the icy rain hit my skin,making me numb. I heard the man sit down by the tree,satisfied by his work,waiting for my death.

"You'll pay,"I said angrily,fighting the tears and fighting the pain.

"HA HA HA!!! You honestly think ANYONE'S going to find you?!," "he" asked.

"No,"I said blankly. Then I heard a familiar voice,it was the person I least expected to find me,Harrison.

"You,you are sick and wrong!,"I heard him say.

"What are you going to do about it?,'' "he" asked.

"I'm going to make you pay,"Harrison said,there was a sudden flash of lightning,the rain pouring now.

"HA! You can't do anything," "he" said,I then blacked out,the last thing I heard was the pitter patter of rain on my skin..,and the last remains of Harrison's voice,echoing in my head,softer and softer until it vanished...I was dead now,but I wasn't in heaven,for I could still feel the gash,and I still felt numb,but I felt arms,warm around my cold body,I forced my eyes open. I saw Harrison,I was so happy he was alive,and so was I. I tried to speak,but my mouth was dry. Harrison stoked my hair,holding me close,rain dripping from his face,and onto my already cold,numb body. I tried to lift my arm,I slowly made my way to his hair,running my fingers through.

"Silky smooth,"I said slowly dropping my arm.

"Yours is too,"he said,We were soon inside an ambulance,I was on the bed,and Harrison in a seat next to my head,he held my hand all the way. I was soon in a room,then I  
blacked out again.

Chapter 8:Stitches and Bruises

I had to have ten stitches on my back and front,and I had scratches and bruises all over me,I was a mess. I had to stay in the hospital for weeks on end,but finally,I was released and sent home. The man was sentenced life in prison,without parole. He deserves it too. My relationship with Harrison is going smoothly,we've gone on many dates since I got out of the hospital,to make up for the months of dating lost. I was happy again,life was normal again. I was glad too. I figured out the man who almost killed me twice,is a psychopathic idiot. They put him in a special room,away from the other prisoners. Which I'm glad for. But then things got out of hand again. The man somehow got out and is now after me again. I'm afraid to go to sleep now because of him. I hate it. On the plus side,me and Harrison are still together,and at night,he protects me while I sleep. He's so nice,but still,I don't feel safe here,not at all. I don't feel safe anywhere,not at home,or school,nowhere. "He's" scared me to a point where I'm going crazy! I just hope that the police catch "him" soon. If not,I'll be put into a padded room myself! One day,it got even worse._Oh no_,I thought as I read the headline in the paper.

**More people robbed,police still on the search for man**

Today,yet another person was robbed in a West Mobile home. The woman robbed says she didn't see his face,but knew who he was. Police say that the man tried to kill a 13-year old girl twice while on trial for robbery. Now he's on the loose again. Here is a picture of the man,drawn by a reporter who was at the scene.

There was a picture of him. He was Bulgarian looking,beard,messy hair,crazed look in his eyes. Very scary looking,I read on.

If you see this man,please call the Mobile County police at 665-0592. Please help us bring this criminal in.

I dropped the paper onto the floor,stunned. I began to cry,it was worse than I thought. Harrison comforted me in his arms,stroking my hair and kissing it gently. I soon stopped and went to clear my head. I had that nightmare once again,but this time it was way different. I saw the forest,but it was light,twilight to be exact,anyways,I was walking with Harrison,and then he stopped,turning,I turned. The man was there. "He" was smiling the same way when "he" tried to kill me the second time. We started running,"him" after us,we couldn't get away,so we ran faster,dodging tree branches,roots,and pools of water. It must've just finished raining. We then came to the clearing,but didn't stop,we jumped,then it ended. I awoke,sweat dripping from my face,cold sweat. I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. I told Harrison the next day,I also told him of the other ones I had,and the one that came true.

"It's like I can see into the future,"I said.

"Yeah,that's what I was thinking,either that or that you were crazy,"He laughed,joking of course. I laughed too.

"C'mon,let's go tell Officer Nick,"Harrison said getting up.

"Okay,"I said getting up and heading out.

"Hm,"Officer Nick said scratching his chin.

"Will you look into it?,"I asked hopefully.

"Yes,ma'am,we will,"he said.

"Thanks,"I said heading out,Harrison following. I was happy for once that I could sleep peacefully tonight,that was a good sign. I had a dreamless sleep,no nightmares,thankfully. I awoke refreshed for once,instead of dead tired from lack of sleep from continuous nightmare's. I had my breakfast and headed for school with Harrison,we walk to school together for my safety.

"How'd you sleep?,"Harrison asked as we held hands,arms interlocked.

"Fine,no nightmares,thankfully,"I said smiling.

"Good,you need your sleep,"He said tucking a loose hair behind my ear. I felt the heat on my face. Harrison laughed,I blushed more. Our lips touched,then slowly separated. I was liking Harrison so much,I thought if he ever left,I would die. We finished walking to school and entered homeroom. The rest of the day went smoothly. I got to my usual spot at the lunch table,Michelle was already there.

"Hey,"I said putting my stuff down.

"Hey,"she replied,then she and I talked a moment before I went for my lunch,pizza! When I returned,I continued the conversation we were just having.

"So,how far are you on my book?,"I asked her as we were about to leave.

"Page 256,"she replied.

"Dang!You're a fast reader!,"I said as I took my tray to the window to dump into the trashcan. The bell rang,and I met up with Michelle at the end of the table we were just sitting at,we separated at band. In band we played our usual songs,my favorite being Carol of The Bells. Band soon ended and I waited for Harrison at the door.

"Hey,"I greeted him as he walked up.

"Hey,"he said as we started walking to homeroom,Michelle soon joined and soon,we had a big conversation going!

"Are they going to have a Kingdom Hearts 3?,"Michelle asked Harrison.

"Yes,don't you use the Internet?,"He replied.

"Yeah,but I wasn't sure,"she said."Erin,you have a very nice boyfriend,maybe I could bring Kim and it could be a double date?,"she asked turning to me.

"Thanks,um..well Harrison,can we?,"I asked facing Harrison.

"Yeah,why not?,"he said walking away.

"Okay then,it's a double date,Friday at 7:00,the park?,"I asked turning back to face Michelle.

"Okay,I'll tell Kim and we'll be there Friday,okay? Bye,"she said going into room,I hadn't realized we'd been standing there so long.

"Bye,see you tomorrow,"I said walking away and waving then heading back to 's homeroom.

"So is it a double date?,"Harrison asked as I entered.

"Yep,"I said sitting down.

The day ended in a beautiful sunset. I had another dreamless sleep,a good sign for sure. Maybe "he" changed "his" mind,I doubted it,well maybe "he" changed "his" plans,possibly. Well if "he" had,I would soon have another nightmare,a very different and scary nightmare.

Chapter 9:The Nightmare

Friday soon came,and me and Harrison meet Michelle and Kim at the park,there was going to be a carnival that night,so we went.

"Wow,it's so nice out,"I said as we walked around the park while the people set up.

"Yeah,it's that nice Fall weather,"Harrison said. I looked up,the trees were almost bare,the leaves on them were all sorts of colors from brown to red. Most of them were on the ground. There was a light breeze,making it chilly out,so I wore a sweater. The carnival was soon ready for us,so we paid and went to the first ride we saw,Spin Out. Last year,at the fair,me and Michelle got on it,but I screamed bloody murder the whole time so it wasn't very enjoyable. This time I had Harrison,which made it bearable. Kim and Michelle got on first,then us. The ride started slowly,then got faster and faster as we turned,I kept my scream back through the whole ride. I was thrilled to get off.

"Erin,you're snow white,"Harrison said as we got off.

"I know,it happens all the time,my color will come back eventually,"I assured him.

"You sure?,"he asked giving me a worried look.

"Yes,I'm sure,"I said with a calming voice.

"Okay then,"he said as we continued to walk. We rode most of the rides and at the end,we got some food and choose a table to sit at. The tables were situated at the back,this one was under a small tree with no leaves. We ate with a whole bunch of conversation.

"So,did you enjoy it Kim?,"I interrupted,asking Kim. Michelle tapped him and asked him the same question in sign language. He signed back. She shook her head.

"Good,so did I,"I said. The previous conversation continued.

We soon headed home in our cars. I was in the back with Harrison of course,I was deadly cold from the breeze and the rides.I was warmed sometime afterward. I fell asleep while we were going home,and was soon in my bed. That night,I had a totally different nightmare.

I saw a wolf in a clearing,then it chased me and I was running,but there was no Harrison there with me. I kept running,the wolf on my heels,then I tripped,and screamed back into consciousness. It startled Harrison,he was soon at my side,hugging me,tears and cold sweat dripping down my face and cheeks. He kissed my hair,gently stroking it. I was soon asleep again after a hot cup of tea. I didn't have the nightmare again the rest of the night,or the week. Did "he" change "his" plans once again,probably. Why couldn't "he" make up "his" mind? The next night I had the same nightmare I had weeks ago.I didn't wake up screaming though.I just let the nightmare go on,hoping it would soon end and I would wake up. I eventually did,unusually calm and serene. I dressed for cool weather and went down for breakfast. Harrison soon followed.

"Morning,"I said as he entered.

"Morning,"he sounded half asleep.

"Did I wake you? I tried to be as quiet as I could,"I said quickly.

"No,I'm just sleepy for some reason''

"Oh,okay,"I said,continuing my breakfast.

I finished my breakfast,and me and Harrison decided to go for a walk. We walked towards the forest,I knew where we were going,and what was about to happen. It was all the same,the time,the season,the forest,everything.

"Harrison?,"I asked him cautiously.

"Yes?,"he answered.

"This is the nightmare,"he stared at me with wide eyes.

"Are-are you sure?"

"Yes,I'm sure same time of day,same season,same forest,and I'm with you,"I started pacing,Harrison matching me. I was too afraid to look back,I already knew who was standing there,smiling,waiting for us to turn around and start running to our death,but we didn't we just kept pacing faster and faster,soon,we were running,just like my nightmare,and "he" was after us. We soon came to the clearing,and I knew,it was about to be over for me...,and Harrison. We stopped,it was over,and I knew it. We were at the edge of the cliff,waves below,crashing onto a beach. It was all over now. All that was left was good-bye,I love you,and jump,then _boom_,it was over.

"I love you,"I whispered,squeezing his hand one last time,I was crying,tears streaking my face.

"I love you too,"he whispered back,kissing me like never before. I enjoyed every minute,for it would be my last kiss. He then used the back of his other hand to wipe the tears away,I was happy. Then,we jumped.

The Beginning:Part 3:Here Again

Preface

I thought it was all over,then someone else always came after me. I was running again,I woke up screaming again,I had nightmares again,would it ever end? I would never know. All I knew is that I had to keep having a different nightmare every night,to try and figure out how to stop it,but what triggered them? I had to find out,before the nightmare came true,and it would end for good.

Chapter 10:Normal

All I could hear was the faint beating of my heart and the crash of the waves on my back. I couldn't open my eyes,I was too afraid of what I would see. I forced them open after awhile. I saw Harrison sitting on the wet sand,or was it mud? He looked at me,he smiled faintly,then it vanished. I got up and walked over to him,I was crying again,I hugged him tightly,dripping wet. We'd made it,that's all I knew,we were alive,and we were both still here,I was happy.

"It's ok,it's over now....,"Harrison said stroking my damp hair and kissing it gently,I cried into his chest,engulfed in his aroma,it smelled wonderful,it gave me the sense that this wasn't a dream,I was alive. I looked up at him,he was smiling again.

"I love it when you smile,it makes me smile,"I said smiling.

"I know,"he said smiling again. I kissed him gently,hearing the waves crash just as our lips touched.

"So,how do we...,"I began to ask.

"I called 911,they're on their way now,they'll be here shortly,"he said letting go of me. I walked around a bit,then looked up,I saw the cliff and the hills,it looked about sundown,the sky was a light blue and there were pink clouds in the sky. 911 arrived just a little afterward,I was glad to be home,safe from any harm. The man was sentenced to death by lethal injection,I went. Harrison didn't think it was right for me to go,but I did. When I got there,there was his family and probably some friends there,I sat in a chair and waited. Soon,it came. They brought the man out,he looked at me,and smiled,not one of evil,but one of kindness,I smiled back. He was dead in an instant,I left as fast as possible. My life was going to be great from now on,I hoped. I went back to my usual routine the next day,Monday,school. The day was long,people asking questions upon questions,me answering some of them,Harrison having to shoo people away so I could work. I had to admit,Harrison was a good boyfriend. At the end of the day,I went home,did my homework,what little I had,checked my mail,e-mail,anything I could possibly do to pass the time,it was boring now. I layed down on my bed,ready for Friday already. I had another date with Harrison,a study date,our first in weeks. I still needed help in Pre-Algebra. Friday came.

"Hey there,stranger,"I joked."C'mon in,"

"Okay then,other stranger,"he joked back. I laughed,as usual,I loved it when we did this,it was fun. We entered the living room,it was it's usual emptiness,my family always goes out to eat whenever me and Harrison have any kind of date,why I'll never know. They needed to learn how to let this,phobia go that me and Harrison make out or some other thing that couples do,but we don't. They go out any way,no matter how many times I tell them that we don't do anything. They'll probably never listen,oh well.

"So,what are we starting on today?,''I asked as we sat on the couch and got out our books.

"Homework,"he replied.

"Okay,"I said turning to the page,it was finding the rule of a chart,what a drag.

"Okay,now,do you know how to find the rule?,''he asked pointing to the first problem.

"Sort of,"I said blushing a little.

"Okay,show me what you know,"he urged.

"Well first...,"I began.

When we were done,I fixed us a snack for our hard work,we watched some T.V.,I got really bored.

"You want to draw?,"I suddenly asked,desperately wanting to do something else.

"Sure,"he said getting out his composition notebook. I turned the T.V. to ''_input" _and turned the DVD player on,I placed a CD of all the songs I liked into the player. My favorite song began to play,"Nobodys Home"By Avril Lavigne. I sat back down and we drew for what seemed like hours,I got sleepy at about 10,so I sent Harrison home,but before he left,he gave me a kiss,but it seemed different this time,and I didn't know why,and after that he left. I was alone for no longer than ten minutes before my family FINALLY came back home. I had already eaten,so I took a shower and went to bed.

W_hat a day,_thought as I drifted into unconsciousness.

I had another dreamless sleep,and it continued for months on end,I enjoyed it. Until I saw the figure in my head,a black figure I couldn't quite make out. Was it woman,man,or thing? I woke up and flicked on my light quickly,not wanting to loose the image. I scurried for a paper and pencil,Finally,I found one,I drew quickly,when I was done,I saw a woman in a black cloak,straight dark blond hair,red,piercing eyes,fair,tan skin,and she was staring straight at me. She was in a place I hadn't seen,a thicker forest than the one I knew,it was broad daylight,sun shining through the canopy. I stared at the picture for a minute,then hurriedly got dressed and raced over to Harrison's house,picture in hand,wanting to know if he had seen the woman anywhere,I burst through the door.

"Harrison!,"I yelled.

"Yes?!,"he answered.

"Come here,I want you to see something!,"I yelled back.

"Be down in a minute!,"he yelled back. When he got down,I showed him the picture.

"Have you seen her or the forest?,"I asked showing him the picture.

"No,"he said.

"Okay,that's all I needed to know,but if you see her or the forest,call me right away,"I said turning to leave.

"Okay,bye,"

"Bye,"I got back home and I laid back down,it was the end of another day,but all I could think of was that woman and the forest,I drifted. I had a nightmare about her,but it made no sense at all. I couldn't think of what it meant. I didn't let it go to the back of my mind,it was too important to let slip my mind,my very feeble mind. The next day at school,  
I would tell Harrison the minute I saw him.

"So,do you know what it means?,"he asked at lunch.

"No,I told you that I don't,but I'm trying to think of what it means,"I said eating a piece of pizza.

"Well,when you do,tell me,okay?,"he asked giving me a sincere look.

"Okay,"I smiled,I loved it when he showed he cared for me. Lunch ended and I still needed to find out what that image meant. I had to find out. That night,I had the most horrible nightmare I could ever have,EVER! I saw the woman,she was smiling the same way the man did. I didn't see anything else after the woman.

I realized,in that instant,that she was "his" wife. I saw her at the execution,but she didn't seem mean,but now I knew,and I had to stop her,before this happened. If I didn't,it would all end for good. I had to find her,and soon.

Chapter 11:The Forest of Darkness and Light

I thought it was all over,then the woman came after me. I was running again,I woke up screaming again,I had nightmares again,would it ever end? I would never know. All I knew is that I had to keep having a different nightmare every night,to try and figure out how to stop it,but what triggered them? I had to find out,before the nightmare came true,and it would end for good.

"Harrison?,"I was shaking all over.

"Yes?,"he asked as we sat down on the couch.

"I know who the woman is,but not the forest,"I said.

"You do?,"he looked curious.

"Yeah,I had a nightmare about her,and I remembered her from the execution,she's "his" wife,"I said.

"Wow,really?"

"Yes,"I stood up,it was late when I called him over,but I had to tell him,he left,and I was in bed,I had to have another nightmare tonight,I had to. It had to be different every night so I could see how to stop her,before it nightmares continued changing,thankfully. I knew what was going to happen now. I had to stop it.

"She's getting revenge,she thinks I tried to kill her husband,not the other way,"I told Harrison.

"What?! How could she think that?!,'Harrison was mad now.

"Calm down,"I said gesturing him to sit down again,he had jumped off the couch.

"How do we stop her?"

"We explain to her that it's the other way around"

"Oh yeah,we can just go up to her and go 'Hey,it's the other way',and her kill us?!"he said sarcastically.

"Something like that"

I didn't have a plan,well sort of. I knew how this would end,but I didn't want it to end yet,I still want to live my life,and I want to live it with Harrison. I don't want my life to be cut short by some phsycopath's wife. It wasn't going to end that way. Not now,not ever. The woman would die like her husband did. I would be free forever,I hoped. I would live my life without a fear of anything,not even death. I would live and die peacefully,not in horror. I would,I promised that that very day. I met Harrison in the National park the next day,he had something to show me.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"What'd you want to show me?"

"The Forest of Darkness and Light"

My eyes widened."Where?"

"C'mon,I'll show you,"Harrison said tugging me along. We soon came to a very thick forest,one thicker than the one me and Harrison went to. I remembered now,it was the forest the woman was in,the nightmare was about to happen and I didn't know how to convince the woman that her husband was the one who tried to kill me. I was in trouble now.

'Harrison,wait,''I said tugging him back,"This is the forest I saw the woman in,it's the nightmare happining,I know it,we should turn back,now,"I urged.

"You sure?"

"Yes,now let's go,"I was franitically running now,hoping the woman wouldn't jump out hope was lost,I soon saw her,same cloak,everything. I froze,was this how it would end? I hoped not. She then spoke.

Chapter 12:How It Ends

"I thought I would find you here,Erin,"her voice was dead.

"How'd you know my name? How'd you know I'd be here?,"I asked my voice getting angrier by the second,Harrison held me back,I tried to get away,to get at her,to kill her,but Harrison's grip held me there,like stone.

"Easy child,my husband told me all about you,and how you tried to kill him three times,you're so sick,"her voice was suddenly alive with anger.

"I DIDN'T TRY TO KILL HIM,HE TRIED TO KILL ME! I HAVE SCARS TO PROVE IT,AND THE KNIFE WITH HIS FINGERPRINTS ALL OVER IT,WITH MY BLOOD ON IT,FRESH FROM ME STILL!,"(sounds like Shakespeare,huh?)I was infuriated,Harrison still holding me back,suddenly I broke free,I lunged at her, scratching,biting,kicking,punching,screaming,yelling,throwing dirt,anything to kill her before she killed me,I didn't want to die,not yet. She suddenly kicked me off with no effort,I was on the ground,motionless,tired from the fight. I was crying,sobbing,not wanting to die yet,not wanting to leave yet. I saw Harrison standing there,in front of me,as if protecting me,I heard the mummers of his voice,I was blackingout agian,I forced my eyes to stay open,to stay here,to keep me alive,breathing. I watched as Harrison calmly talked to her,explaining everything to her. I didn't stay consious for the first syllable,I blackedout,I was dead.

"So,he tried to kill her?,"the woman said calmly,"Well,when Erin wakes up,tell her I'm very sorry for what happened,"she walked crouched by my,shaking me gently.

I opened my eyes slowly,I was afraid I was dead,but when I saw Harrison,I knew I was alive.

"HARRISON!!!,"I hugged,squeezed him tightly,then I kissed him,I was so happy to be here,him with me.

"Erin,you okay?,"Harrison asked,shocked.

"Yes,of course I am,but where's the woman?,''I asked looking around.

"She left,I told her everything,she understood well,she says she's very sorry for misunderstanding,"he said getting up and helping me up,I wasn't badly injured,so I could stand on my own. I was glad I was alive,glad all of this mess was over,it had ended,and I was happy,I was to never go through this agian,and as the sun faded I went into a dreamless sleep for the first time in months,I was in bed,happy,alive,Harrison right there next to me,my head on his chest. I was,for the first time in forever,trully happy,and trully alive. All I hoped for,is that it stayed that way,forever.

The months that passed afterward were like seconds passing by for me,and I didn't know why. It became a routine,a habit. I would do the samething every day,and every weekend was the same,everything was always the same,everyday,it was too wierd. Something someone was doing was causing this to happen,but why,and who? What was their purpose for doing this? Did they wish to keep things the way they are? Did they know that something was going to happen? If so,what? I then knew everything,who,why,how, person came to mind that would do this,"_Harrison"_. I thought his name,said it over and over in my head,I knew why he was doing this,he was afraid that our relationship was going to end. But why,why would it? Our relationship was going fine. Why'd he think it was going to end? How,well,he probably got everyone together,and told them what to do and say every day,every weekend. I knew it. Still,I couldn't think of any reason as to why our relationship would end. I would ask him today.

"Harrison,why do you think we're going to breakup?"

"Huh? Who told you that?"

"No one,I foundout myself,I've noticed lately,that every day,and every weekend,is the same,so I invesigated,and I came to the answer of you telling everyone what to do and say every day,so,why do you think we're going to breakup?,"I had asked Harrison to come to my house that afternoon,he came,and now I had him,I needed the information,there might be someone else after me.

"Well,I just don't think it's working out,"he was lieing,he was keeping something from me.

"Harrison Wayne Williams,I know you love me too much to say something like that,now,c'mon,tell me the REAL reason this time,"I said crossing my arms.

"Frances Erin Farmer,I do love you too much to say something like that,but the REAL reason is too painful for you to handle,"he was lieing to me agian,I had to push the truth out.

"Harrison,I've been through a whole lot of pain,now please tell me,trust me,it's NOT too painful for me,"I was getting mad at him,and if he didn't tell me the truth soon,I was going to kill myself,not literal,I just needed the truth,so I could see if someone else was after me or not,because if he told me the truth,that would be enough information for me to have a nightmare and see if someone was after me or not.

"Well,"he began,"there's another robber in the area,the police are after him,but he's in the area,and I think he's trying to kill you,I also think he's the man's brother,otherwise,he wouldn't rob in the area,here's the paper from today,"he handed me the paper,and what a surprise,here was the headline,front cover news:

**Another Robbery In Mobile Area,Police suspect Person Is Connected To Dead Man**

Today, another robbery was commited in the Mobile area. Police suspect the man who robbed the home is connected to a man who was executed Friday for attempted murder on 3 charges. More on this story later.

"Here we go again,'' I said as i sat the paper down on the table.

The Beginning:Part 4:An Ending,and Another Beginning

Preface

Life,love,and happiness. That's all I've ever wanted out of life,but never recieved. I guess God doesn't want me to be happy,because if he did,then I'd be happy right now,instead of feeling like I don't belong. Why do I feel this way?Why can't I be happy? I will never know. All I can do,is pray that God will allow me to be happy,hopefully,he'll answer my prayer.

Chapter 13:Showtime

"Please take your seats,the show is about to begin!,"the announcer said as I entered the auditurium with my family,today,Harrison was doing a show for some people,he was showing them how well he could play,so I came. Me and Harrison haven't seen each other in a while,but we're still together. I sat down as the show began.

"Welcome everyone! Today,a very talented string bass player will play for you. His first song will be....Carrol of The Bells,with a...clarinet player?,"he announced,confused,I heard people mummur. Who was it? He continued.

"Please give a warm welcome to Farmer!,"He announced,I was in shock,the spotlight moved to me,people clapped loudly,I slowly made my way up the stairs to the stage,I didn't have my clarinet,how was I supposed to play? I walked up to Harrison,he was smiling.

"How-?,"I began to ask,but Harrison inturupted me.

"I brought your clarinet with me,"he said gesturing to a man on the left side of the stage,who was holding my clarinet in hand,I took it from him,and whispered "_thank you" _to him as he went back.

"Music?,"I asked.

"Right here,or it should be,"he said pointing to my head.

"Oh,yeah it is!,"I said announcer then came over

"Are you two ready?,"he asked giving us looks,"Where's your music?,"he asked.

"In here!,"we both said pointing to our heads.

"Okay...please don't embarrass me,"he said leaving the stage to a seat in the front.

"Ready?,"Harrison asked looking at me.

"Yes,I am,"I said as I looked out to the crowd,I regreted it,full house,I

breathed,and the song began.

By the end,the whole auditurium was at a standing ovasion,I was smiling,I did it. Harrison put the bass down,and I went to put my clarinet back in the case,I turned to see he was right behind me,I jumped.

"Y-you scared me,"I said.

"Sorry,"he said smiling the way I loved.

"It's okay!,"I smiled back.

"So,um,well would you like to hear me play my bass guitar?,"he asked.

"Yeah,what song?"

"It's a secret,"he said going to put the string bass up,it was the schools,when he got back,we left for his car,I had already told my mom. We got to his house and went back to his room,I brought my clarinet so it wouldn't get stolen. Harrison then got out his bass guitar,turned on the amp,pluged it up,and started playing a song,I knew it at once,"Faraway"By Nickelback,the song we danced to at the Winter Formal. I listened as he went through the song,and when he finished,he looked at me,he gestured for me to come,I got up.

"What?,"I asked.

"Do you want to learn how to play?,"he asked.

"Me?!,"he shook his head."Okay,but I warn you,I'll probably sound bad,"I said,taking the bass,Harrison got behind me,I could smell his placed his hands over mine,I breathed.

"Now,"he said."This is the G,"he said stroking the coard."Now you do the same,"he said letting go of my hands so I could move them.I stroke the coard,perfect.

"Good,now this is the A,"he stroke the coard above the one I just stroke,I copied. It went on untill I learned eight notes.

"Now,we learn a song,"he said,getting out a book of songs,he flipped to "Faraway",and guided my hands through the whole song.

"Can you repeat that?,"he asked looking at me.

"Yeah,"I said,beginning the song,I messed up some during the song,but over all I did pretty good.

"Very good,"Harrison said taking the bass played "Faraway" once more,and when he finished this time,we kissed,I put my hands on his neck,he put his on my waist. While we were doing that,Harrison's brother came in.

"Eww!!,"he said running out of the room.

"Hey!,"Harrison said,I let one hand drop,and put it over my mouth,I was laughing,Harrison looked at me.

"Sorry,"I said,"It's alright Harrison,"I was looking at him now,"He won't say 'ew' whenever he kisses a girl,"I said,"Just give me a minute,I'll be back,"I said leaving. Harrison's brother had collapsed on the floor,he was leaning agianst the wall,I knelt down,he looked up.

"Hey there,"I said.

"You're not going to kiss me now,are you?,"he asked backing away.

"No,"I assured him,giggling,"I only kiss your brother,"I whispered.

"Eww!,"he said agian.

"You won't be saying that when you kiss a girl,"I said.

"I don't kiss girls"he said getting up,"They have cooties,"he folded his arms,closing his eyes,and pursing his lip.

"Oh please!,"I said standing back up,my hands on my hips,"You serously believe that?!,"I asked.

"Yeah!,"he piped.

"Well,we don't,trust me!,"I said,walking back to Harrison's I came in,Harrison turned towards me.

"Is he going to bother us?,"he asked.

"No,Harrison,he's not,"I assured him.

"Good,"he said.

"My mom said she'd pick me up at 8pm,"I changed the subject quickly.

"Okay,"he answered,I looked at his clock,it was 7:30,30 minutes left.

We watched T.V. the rest of the time,and when it was time for me to leave,we kissed agian before I headed out to my mom,she was waiting in the Mazda.I got in the car,and told her EVERYTHING that happened.

"Wow Erin,you and Harrison sure are growing up to be a nice couple,"she complemented.

"Really?,"I asked.

"Yes,"she said as we drove up to the garage and my mom pushed a button on the roof of the car to open the garage. The door closed behind us,my mom cut the engine,and I got out,glad to be home. I had eaten at Harrison's house,so I just took a shower and went to sleep. It has been a whole year since the man tried to kill me,and no one's bothered me since,which I'm glad for. I'm 14 still and so is Harrison. The new year of school began about 8 months ago,we're in late April,and we have summer coming up agian. I just hope nothing happens during the summer like it did last year,well last year it happened during school,but still,it could happen at anytime. I haven't had any nightmares since then either,which I'm also glad for. I talk to the man's brother alot,me and him have become great friends,but sometimes I wonder if he's really not crazy. I'm not sure,so I keep my personal information secret from him,even though he doesn't ask,but if he did,I wouldn't tell him,and I'd start running for my house,full speed. I just hope that doesn't happen. I also hope that over the summer mine and Harrison's relationship will deepen even more so.

Chapter 14:Summer Begins

Summer. The word everyone loves to hear,the time everyone anticipates over. But I wasn't because I was afraid of what would happen over the summer.I hoped nothing would,and I hoped I was right. Harrison called me that night to talk.

"Hey,what do you plan to do over the summer?,"he asked.

"I don't know,go to the beach,hangout with friends,hangout with you,ummm...nothing else really,"I said back.

"Oh ok,well it's late,I'd better get off before I get in trouble,okay?,"he asked.

"Okay,bye,"I said.

"Bye,"he hung up.I put the phone back on the cradle and went up to my room to draw some more,because before Harrison called,I was drawing the forest,and I wanted to finish it. I got back up to my room,grabbed a colored pencil and the paper,and got back to drawing. When I was finished,it was way late.11pm to be exact. I was dead tired. I'd drawn all night,I needed sleep. I put my stuff up and dressed for bed,I was sleeping soundly by 11:15.I had no dreams or nightmares,just sleep,which I was glad for! The next morning I awoke to the sun shining through the window,I smiled.I sniffed the wet May air,summer just beginning. I sighed and got up to eat. Afterwards,I got a shower and got dressed for the warm weather and went to the pool. When I got there,there were already people there,so I jumped in. I swam untill I looked like a prune. When I got home,I had a message on my phone,I listened.

"Hey Erin!,"it was Harrison."Just calling,seeing what you were up to,and if you could stop by sometime,I have a gift for you,"_beep,_the message ended,and I got dressed. I ran to Harrison's house and knocked on the door,Harrison answered.

"I see you got my message,"he said letting me inside the door.

"So,what's the surprise?,"I asked as he shut the door,he turned towards me and smiled.

"Now it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you,now would it?,"he asked cluthing my arms and turning me whispered in my ear.

"Now,close your eyes,"he said gently,I lead me,letting me know if I was about to bump into a wall. I suddenly felt something hard,smooth.

"Now open,"Harrison whispered into my ear agian. I opened my eyes to see a shiny black bass guitar. I was in awe.

"Harrison,how'd you find the money for this?!,"I asked,astonished.

"Well,I've been saving up for a while,so I bought you this since you're so good at it,"he said,handing me the bass guitar.

"Wow,this is beautiful Harrison,"I said holding the guitar,and stroking the G coard,perfect. Harrison then got out his red one,and we both played in harmony untill my fingers hurt.

"Thank you Harrison,I like it,"I said as I left,we were standing in the doorway.

"Your welcome,"he said.

"Well,I'd best be going!,"I said.

"Okay,''he said back.

"Here,Harrison,a thank you,"I said kissing him.

"Thanks,well,bye,''he said going in.

"Bye,"I said heading down the driveway to my house. Summer was going to be a bore,I could tell already,or was it?I hoped so. The next weeks conisted of dates,sleepovers with Michelle,hanging out with Harrison and Michelle,drawing,reading,anything to occupy time,I was bored by the end of May.

_What a drag_,I thought as I laid down on my bed,exausted from all the fun I had that day.

_How I would get through the rest of the summer? I had no clue as of right now,but eventually I would figure it out,I hoped. I also hoped that the man's brother wasn't crazy,because if he was,I was going to have the man's whole family killed. I wasn't going to have crazy people after me all my life,I want to live my life,the rest of it,in peace. I don't want crazy people chasing after me all the time_,I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

I awoke from my nap then,I was thinking too much.I wasn't asleep long,so I was awake,but didn't want to get up. I then got up after forcing my eyes open,it was 3 in the morning,to early to be up,so I drew while awaiting daybreak. What I drew last shocked me. I drew me and Harrison,perfectly! Normally I'm bad at drawing myself,much less Harrison,but this time,it was perfect,and I wasn't even paying attention to what I was drawing! I was astonished. I drew everything so perfectly.

"Oh wow Erin! This is amazing! You drew this?!,"my mom asked as she looked at my drawing in awe.

"Yes mom,I drew this,"I said taking the picture back and heading back to Harrison's house,I had to show Harrison. I ran to his house like the wind,and when I got there,I ran frantically to the door,and knocked.

"Hey there Erin,"Harrison said as he answered the door.

"Harrison,look,"I breathed as I showed him the picture.

"Erin,you drew this?,"I shook my head.

"But you know I can't draw THAT good,"I was wide eyed.

"Well,no you can't,sorry,but this is good Erin!,"he said encouragingly.

"No! You don't understand! I think it means something!,"I said,I was shaking now.

"Erin,all it means is that you've gotten extremely good at drawing,nothing more,"he said putting his hands on my shoulder.

"Yeah,"I said calming myself,"That's all it means...,"_thump! _I fell to to floor,tired from panicking and worrying so much. I had a dream,a dream of me.I was an angel. I had long brown hair,a white and pink dress on,and my wings were white,I was so beautiful,and I was flying. I looked down,I saw Harrison walking,I flew down,but instead of hugging him,I went right through,I was dead. I began to cry in my sleep,tears streaking my face. I woke up hours later,tired for some reason,and when I tried to get up,I fell agian.

_Thump!!_

"What was-Erin?!,"Harrison ran up to my room to find my on the floor,sprawled out and crying uncontrolably. He knelt beside me and lightly touched my back,I shot up,tears on my face,red-faced.

"What happened?,"he asked as he whiped the tears away and held me close to him,I hugged him tightly.

"I-i had a dream,"I began.

"What was it about?," he asked rocking me.

"I was an angel,you should've seen me,I was so beautiful,but I was flying,and I saw you,and...,"I was crying again,I stopped myself and finished."I went down to hug you,and instead,I just went through you,I was dead,"I finished.

"Oh,Erin...,"Harrison said, holding me closer,tighter,and so did I,until I fell asleep again,tears on my cheeks,again.

Chapter 15:Seeing Angels

I saw one today,an angel. She was so beautiful. She had blue eyes,short blonde hair,a long,light pink dress,and a little white hat on,her wings were small,and had a gray tint to them. I only saw her for a moment,but I saw her,and then I went home and drew her. I had never seen a more beautiful angel. The next day,I saw the same one,but this was at school,and she wasn't an angel,she was a human. When I saw her,she looked at me and beckoned me to come,I did.

"Yes?,"I said sweetly.

"I know you,"she said in such a beautiful voice,you'd think it was church bells.

"You do?,"I asked.

"Yes,I saw you yesterday,"I heard bells again.

"Really?"

"Yes,"bells again.

"Oh yeah,you're the-,"just before I said _angel_ she covered my mouth and put her finger to her perfect lips,I nodded. It was so weird,seeing an angel,here,at school. I was in shock,I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. I was home in a minute,and drawing again,this time drawing the girl I saw at school and comparing her to the angel I saw,they looked exactly the same! I put them both in my folder. This was TOO weird! I expected her to look different,but she didn't!This HAD to be a sign,but Harrison would probably think I was crazy if I told him I was seeing angels!!! I decided to keep this to myself. I sighed. Was I crazy? No,I wasn't,I was just seeing angels that's all! The next day I saw two more,they looked like sisters. One had long dirty blonde hair,brown-red eyes,a purple-teal dress,and her wings were white. The other had short dirty blonde hair,black-purple eyes,pink-white dress,and her wings were black-gray. They took my hands and led me to the sky,I saw more angels,all very beautiful. I suddenly noticed I'd become one too!This was my dream!

"Wait!,"I screamed,"Let me down!! I don't want to leave yet!!,"I begged them. They let me go,but I didn't fall,it was too late,I was already dead,an angel,and I would never be able to hug Harrison again,I started crying,the other angels gathered around me and comforted me,I was happy in a minute or two. I would miss Harrison dearly,but at least I could watch him from above,making sure nothing happened to him. Days later,they sent me back down to Earth,I was so happy! I had alot of calls from Harrison on my phone. I called him back.

"So,where were you?,"he asked suspiciously.

"I was at the beach,"I lied,I couldn't tell him I was with the angels! He'd definatly put me in a padded room.

"Oh,well why didn't you tell me?,"he asked.

"Well,um,I just forgot. Sorry for worrying you,"I said sounding as sorry as possible.

"It's okay,"he said,"Well,I got to go,bye,"_click _he hung up. I put my phone on the charger,the battery was seriously low. I began to draw some more until supper,then continued afterwards,and all I drew,was angels,all so beautiful. My hand was tired when I was done,I passed out as soon as I finished drawing yet another picture of an angel. I had that dream again,I was an angel. I was already getting tired of this game,what did they want? Did they want me dead? Alive? What? I had no clue. All I knew is,that the next time I saw an angel,I would ask her what they wanted with me.

The next day,I got my wish. I came across the angel I first saw,the one disguised as a girl. I walked up to her

"I need to ask you something,"I said,she turned towards me,she spoke.

"Yes?,"bells.

"What do you want from me? Do you want me dead? Alive? What?,"I asked.

"I don't know. If you wish to know,ask our leader,"more bells.

"Okay,take me to her,"I ordered.

"As you wish,master,"bells.

"Master?,"I was confused,"I'm no master,I'm just a normal girl,"I said.

"No master,you've got it all wrong. You see,you're my master,my guide,I do as you wish,"the stop.

"Like a servant?"

"Sort of,"they finally stop.

"Oh,okay,well then,take me to your leader,"I said leaning over. She then held her hand above my head,and in one minute,I was an angel and we were flying to the leader's throne.

"Welcome!,"she greeted us,and we bowed.

"Ma'am,I want to know,what do you want from me?,"I asked looking up,and this time,no regrets,she was kindly smiling at me.

"All I want is for you to take care of my daughter until she's old enough to take care of herself,"she answered simply.

"Oh,that's all?,"I was confused again.

"Yes,that's all,"she answered,"Now,go back from where you came,"she gestured to the door. It opened and I saw my house,then I was human again. Suddenly,I was in my room,drawing more angels,the leader's daughter watching over my shoulder and letting me know what I was doing wrong.

"That wing needs to be longer,"she said pointing to a wing.

"Oh,okay!Thanks!,"I said as I erased my mistake and redrew the wing longer. I was glad that I was chosen. It was going to be a great summer from now on,I could tell.

Chapter 16:Summer Ends

Summer was now coming to an end and the leader's daughter was back with the angels where she belonged. On the last day of summer,Harrison called.

"I was just calling to see if you wanted to go to the beach today,''he said.

"Sure,I'll see you there okay? Bye,''_click_ I hung up. I got dressed and met Harrison at the edge of the walkway down to the beach.

"Hey,"I said.

"Hey"

"C'mon,let's go''

"I'm glad nothing weird happened over the summer,"Harrison said as we walked.

"Me too,"I agreed,staring out into the ocean,seeing the waves,and hearing the gulls cry,it was sunset,almost time to go home,almost time for summer to end,I hated it. Harrison still didn't know about the angels,and I didn't plan on telling him anytime soon. Maybe someday,when we were older,I would tell him,but not now. Time passed more quickly after that. Soon,it was time for me to go home.

"Bye,"I said as I walked up to my door.

"Bye,see you tomorrow,"he said back getting into his car,he and his mom drove away. I hated this. I ate,took a shower,dressed for bed,set my alarm,and went to sleep.

_What a day tomorrow's going to be,_I thought as I drifted into unconsciousness. I awoke the next morning. Monday,school,ugh. I dressed sleepily,not wanting,yet wanting to go.I got to Homeroom,and began to read my book,I was on chapter 14 when the bell rang. I hated not being able to sit by Harrison,we couldn't talk at all,but I always wait for him and he always waits for me.

"See you later!,"I called after Harrison as he went into the gym.

"See you!,"he called back,entering the gym. Michelle came up behind me,I jumped.

"Y-you scared me,"I was shaking a bit.

"Sorry,"she replied.

"It's okay!,"I said smiling,she smiled back and we began to talk. We entered the gym for another long story segment from Michelle. P.E. ended all to quickly,soon the bell rang. Life was back to normal,and I hoped it stayed that way.

I only hoped...

BOOK 2

The Lion and The Lamb

Preface

I only had minutes to pack my stuff and jump into my car. I forcefully stuffed everything I could fit into my suitcase,ran downstairs,and left. I drove as fast as possible to Harrison's house,he was waiting outside_._

"Get in!,"I yelled from the car. He jumped in and we were off.

I knew where we were going and what we had to do when we got there. I checked the dash clock as we drove away. Two hours in counting. I was sure we'd be able to get there in time,but I was worried about how we would actually accomplish it.

"What's wrong?,"Harrison asked looking at my face.

"Nothing,"I said,"Just worried about how we're going to accomplish this,"I said staring at the road. The sun was just coming up,the sky still a dusky gray.

"Oh,"he said as he turned towards the window. I looked at the clock again. Still two hours left. I hoped it was enough as we passed the last bit of town,my sanity left back their with it

Chapter 17:The Beginning of All Troubles

I thought my life was back to normal,as usual,I was wrong. I was right about the man's brother,he was crazy,but he wasn't after me,he was after the angel,the leader's daughter. I had to stop him. So I was going to find out where he was,for he had hidden somewhere. I checked with the police first.

"No,sorry we haven't heard anything,"Officer Nick said.

"Oh,"I said as I walked out."Great,"I thought to myself as I went out the door and into my car. I'm 17 now,legally able to drive a car. I drove back to my house,disappointed. I HAD to think of a way to get the leader's daughter back,but how? I was going to find out where he was,and where the leader's daughter was. Before that,I would tell Harrison about the angels,although I didn't expect to tell him this early. Oh well, too late now. I drove off to Harrison's house to tell him. I hoped he wouldn't freak.

"Harrison?!,"I called as I opened the door,"You here?!,"no answer. I tried again,louder this time,"Harrison!!!,"still no answer. Oh no I thought as I realized what had took Harrison too!,I was in so much shock,that I fainted. I awoke to voices.

"Is she okay?,"I breathed a sigh of relief,it was Harrison.

"She'll be okay,"it was Officer Nick,"She just fainted,she'll wake up soon,"he was calm. I opened my eyes,Harrison was kneeling beside me. I hugged him tightly.

"I thought he'd gotten you!,"I said burying my face into his chest.

"Who?,"He asked.

"The man's brother,he's crazy after all,and he has a friend of mine....,"I breathed,"I thought he got you too,"I finished.

"Oh,did he get Michelle?,"he asked pushing me away so he could see my face.

"NO!Her name I don't know,but she's.....,"I bit my lip,"I'm not sure if you'll believe me or not,but she's an angel!,"I said my voice suddenly urgent. He looked at me and smiled.

"Oh,okay,so your friend is an 'angel',"he did air quotes,"I see....,"he smiled.

"You don't believe me,do you?,"I asked.

"Well,it does sound a bit....weird,"he said finding the right words.

"I'll show you,"I said as I lead him outside. I let go of his hand,and I put my hands in the air,then,with a sparkle,I was an angel. Harrison's mouth was wide open as he stared at me in awe. I put my arms at my sides.

"Told you,"I said.

"Wow,"he said as he slowly walked over to me,his hand out to touch me,but it went through.

"Huh?!,"he said pulling his hand out,looking at it skeptically.

"Oh,I forgot to tell can't touch me when I'm like this,"I said.

"Oh....,"he said still stunned. I changed back,wearing nothing but a white dress,I stood up.

"Erin,you'll freeze!C'mon let's get you inside!,"Harrison said as he grabbed me and ran inside.

"Whew,"he said as we entered,"That was close,"he wiped his forehead.

"Harrison,I'm fine,"I said as I let go of him.

"Oh,sorry,"he said.

"Well,I'd better go,bye,"I said as I walked outside and got into my car.

"Bye,"he said as I drove away. When I was almost home,I stopped on the side of the road and changed to my normal clothes. I finished my drive home and went to bed,to tired to eat. I awoke,the man's brother still had the leader's daughter,and I still didn't have a plan. I needed one though. I tried to brainstorm, tried to think of where he would go,where he knew I would follow. It suddenly came to me...Germany. I would have to fly there,but I'd make it there. I called Harrison.

"Harrison?"

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"Well,I know where the man took my friend"

"You do? Wow,that was quick"

"I know....it just...came to me"

"So,where'd he take your friend?"

"Okay,promise you won't freak"

"Okay,promise,"I breathed.

"Germany,"I finally said.

"WHAT?!"

"Shh!!! Calm down!!!"

"Wow,that's....far"

"I know. I used to live there when I was VERY little. All I remember is snow,but we have to go. He has my friend!"

"I know,I know....I'll see you tomorrow,okay?"

"Okay,'bye"

"'Bye,"click he hung up. I put the phone back on the cradle. Tired as ever,I looked at the clock,11:00,very late,and tomorrow,school. "Ugh," I said as I laid in bed. I drifted,knowing we'd leave Friday. My dreams carried me away from all the stress. I knew it wouldn't be easy to get her back once we got there. It might not even be possible,but we would try. I awoke to birds chirping out my window. I was still a little tired,but I had to get to school,so I got dressed and drove to school. I entered homeroom,Harrison was in the back as usual. I sat next to him and as I sat down,out of the corner of my eye,I noticed,for the first time,he watched me sit down. Normally,he wouldn't even look up,it's been that way since middle school,but not today. I looked at him when I sat down,he was giving me an "oh my god,you look amazing" look,the same one he gave me when we went to the Winter Formal back at Causey....I remembered the memory clearly. I loved that night and would hold on to that memory forever,for that was the first time me and Harrison kissed,the first time we were ever seen looking deep into each others eyes,which we never did back then,but do now,and it was the first time I realized someone actually liked me.

"What?,"I asked,"Is it my hair,clothes,what?,"I said as I examined myself. I had my hair up in a loose bun with some hairs hanging down that didn't fit into the bun,I was wearing a baby blue button down,a pair of khaki pants,and my New Balances with white socks,nothing new,I still had my choker and wristband too.

"Oh,um...nothing,"he said,he was blushing,something was new about me that made him make that face. I looked again,I came up with nothing. I was getting a bit annoyed that he saw something that I didn't see. I gave up on it and began to draw,as usual,in my doodle book. When I got tired of that,I began reading my manga I had,I was reading the new Fruits Basket,number 25,which I was about finished with,so I read slowly. Suddenly,the bell rang,and everyone left,except me and Harrison,I was putting up my stuff,when I realized,Harrison was still looking at me with that same look.

"Alright mister,out with it!,"I ordered,I sounded like a scolding mother,"Why are you still looking at me with that look?!,"I was infuriated.

"Me?,"he asked innocently,looking around for anyone else.

"Yes you,Harrison,"I breathed.

"Oh,well...,"he blushed again,"It's just,you've gotten so much prettier since middle school,I was shocked by how you looked,"he finally said.

"Oh....,"I was blushing now,we both were,"I didn't realize that I'd changed,"I was still blushing,I put a hair behind my ear.

"Well,you did,"he said getting his things and getting up. We said goodbye and left for our separate classes. At the end of the day,I headed home for homework and chores,when I was done,dinner,then bed. I called Harrison that evening to let him know when to get up and how long he should pack for.

"We'll wake up at 3 am. Pack for about a week or more. Bring only the essentials,clothes,shoes,toothbrush,toothpaste,anything of that sort,"I said into the phone.

"3 am?!,"Harrison exclaimed on the other line,I was laughing.

"Yes,if we want to get there in time,then we HAVE to wake up at 3,no later no earlier,"I said.

"Couldn't get any earlier,"I heard Harrison mumble.

"Yes it could. We could wake at 2 or 1,"I said.

"No,3's fine. I'll see you tomorrow. 'Bye,"click,he hung up.

I had a long week,then Friday came. I set my clock for 3 am,I would have to get up very early to get to Germany in time. I had no dreams. I just went to bed,not wanting to waste any sleep time.

Chapter 18:Flight

This was it. I woke up,took a shower,got dressed,and took a look at the clock,2:15. The plane would depart at 5,so we had plenty of time to get ready,but still,we couldn't waste any time. I was so tired,that when I was packing I fell back asleep. I thought it was only minutes,it was hours. I woke up at 4:45.

"Oh no!,"I exclaimed getting up. I rebrushed my hair and teeth and rushed out the door,I then realized,I forgot everything,maps,luggage,everything.

"Shoot!,"I said going back inside. I ran back upstairs. I looked at the clock. I only had minutes left to pack my stuff and jump into my car. I forcefully stuffed everything I could fit into my suitcase,ran downstairs,and left. I drove as fast as possible to Harrison's house,he was waiting outside.

"Get in!,"I yelled from the car. He jumped in and we were off.

I knew where we were going and what we had to do when we got there. I checked the dash clock as we drove away. Two hours in counting. I was sure we'd be able to get there in time,but I was worried about how we would actually accomplish it.

"What's wrong?,"Harrison asked looking at my face.

"Nothing,"I said,"Just worried about how we're going to accomplish this,"I said staring at the road. The sun was just coming up,the sky still a dusky gray.

"Oh,"he said as he turned towards the window. I looked at the clock again. Still two hours left. I hoped it was enough as we passed the last bit of town,my sanity left back their with it. I was going cross country,at a speed over the limit,I was doing two things I'd never done before. I breathed as we drove to a pier I knew of in New York that would take us straight to Germany in an hour or so.

"Where are we going? I thought we were catching a plane,"Harrison asked as I drove quickly into a dirt lot.

I had to explain quickly,we had so little time on our hands,and I wasn't going to waste it. I stopped the car,not cutting the engine.

"Okay,we missed the plane because I fell asleep,so we're going to New York,and catching a boat to Germany,We should be there by about 6:30 or so tomorrow,"I said.

I couldn't say 7:00 for some reason,I guess because I knew that was when the man was going to kill the angel. The man's brother had called before when I figured out that he had her.

"I'll kill her at 7 am exactly this next Monday. You'd better be here by then,or she gets it!,"He had said. I suddenly heard the leaders' daughter's voice.

"Onee-chan,onee-chan*!!Please come,onee-chan!!,"she said,her voice sounding strained(*onee chan=sister-like figure). I remembered the terrible memory and winced.

"Oh,okay,"he said as I began to drive again. It took us a day to get to New York. When we got there,we found the pier,paid for two tickets to Germany,and got on the ship.

"I'm glad we got here on time,"I said as I stood on the bow of the ship and watched the sun set beyond the horizon. Harrison was standing next to me,his arms around my waist. I felt safe,but knew I was not. I tensed in his arms.

"What's wrong?,"he asked.

"Nothing,"I said in a gruff tone,I didn't want to worry him.

"Don't tell me it's nothing,"he said,"I see the worry in your eyes,now please tell me what's wrong,I'm worried,"he said holding me closer.

"I'm just worried that I'm not safe,"I said looking at the sea,it was a dark blue.

"Oh is that all?,"he asked,I almost heard him stifle a laugh,"You're fine,Erin. Trust me,"he said kissing my hair.

"I know I am,"I said,"But,for some reason,some part of me doesn't feel safe,"I said. I couldn't really find a reasonable explanation.

"Hm....,"he was thinking,"It's okay though,you're with me,you're safe,"he said,I could feel his breath on my left cheek. I blushed,I could feel the heat on my face. He put his hand under my chin and pulled my face in for a kiss. Then,we left,hand in hand,for the dining hall.

"What will you be having,miss?,"our waiter asked me with a French accent as I looked at the menu.

"I'll have chicken,mashed potatoes and gravy,with peas and corn,"I said.

"Dessert? Do you want a drink?,"he asked with the same accent.

"I'll have a sundae and coke,please,"I said handing him the menu.

"And you,sir?,"he asked with the same accent, turning to Harrison.

"Same,"he said handing him his menu.

"Right away,"he said with the same accent, walking away. Our drinks came first,then the food,last the dessert. We ate and went back to our room. I went to sleep as soon as I brushed my teeth,Harrison did too. I was soon asleep,his arm around me. I awoke,Harrison gone. Panic washed over me as soon as I figured it out,my brain foggy from just waking up. I was spinning and spinning,faster and faster,like a merry-go-round,my head started aching,then _bam!_ I fell,going unconscious as soon as my head hit the floor,I drifted,grasping onto the edge of my will to live. Suddenly,the cliff tilted and I fell into the dark depths of death. I had died.

Chapter 19:The Harold Angel Sings

Where was I? Was I in heaven? Hell? Where? I opened my eyes to see angels,I knew where I was,the place of my angel friends I now knew all too well. They were all smiling and happy,all except the leader. She was sitting in her throne crying.

"What's wrong?,"I asked the leader standing up. I realized then that I was my angel self. I walked forward.

"What's wrong?!,"she yelled,"I'll tell you what's wrong,my daughter's been kidnapped and you were my last hope,and now you're dead!!,"she yelled at me,then went back to crying.

"Can't you take me back like you always do?,"I asked.

"No! You're dead now,we can't take you back!,"she yelled.

"Oh no,"I said,I looked down and began to cry,"No,this can't be the end! It can't be! I have a mission to complete and I have to complete it!!,"I yelled at the sky. Suddenly,I felt a shock,like a bolt of lightning had just gone through me. I could see nothing. I then heard a voice,but it was faint,it suddenly became more vivid,it was Harrison. I felt tears on my cheeks,he wiped them away. I then felt him on top of me,his head on my shoulder,he was crying. I opened my eyes.

"Harrison?,"I whispered,"I need to breathe,"I said. He shot up,his face shocked and covered in tears,he hugged me tightly.

"You're alive,"he breathed,"I thought you were dead,"he said.

"Of course not,"I said. He let me go and wiped his tears away.

"We're in Germany now,we've been here for about 10 minutes,"he said getting up and then helping me up. He left and I got dressed hurriedly, we needed to get to the leader's daughter as fast as possible. He said he would be in an old warehouse with the leader's daughter. After I finished getting dressed,me and Harrison rushed to the warehouse. It wasn't long before we got there,but I realized,it wasn't a warehouse,it was an apartment complex,the one I was at when I lived in Germany. How'd "he" know? That didn't matter now,all that mattered was getting the leader's daughter back. We rushed into the complex,fresh snow all over our clothes. I ran in to the lobby. The lobby was beautiful,gold colored walls with emerald trim,there was a small ruby couch with two gold chairs beside it and a small coffee table in the middle,and just past that,the desk. I ran up to it,a woman with blond hair up in a bun and a curled hair hanging down was at the desk. She was wearing a emerald vest with gold trim,and under it was a white button down,she smiled at me.

"May I help you?,"she asked,surprisingly,she had an American accent.

"Yes,Ma'am,I'm looking for someone. Can you help me?,"I asked.

"Name please,"she said turning to a computer that I just noticed on the desk.

"Um....,"I thought of the man's name,then it came,","I said. She started typing in the name. I noticed her name tag,it said "Sarah".

"My sister's name is Sarah,"I said.

"Really?!,"she turned,stunned,"Not many people here have my name,"she said as she turned back to the computer. She finished typing and turned back to me.

"Room number 103,"she said. I was off as soon as she said the number. I was at the room in a flash. Harrison stayed in the lobby,but I had my cell so I could call him. I found the room,and lightly tapped on the door,it cracked open,I pushed it open just so,that only I could fit in,as soon as I was in,I shut the door and turned around. The apartment was clean,nothing had been messed with,the man was standing in the living room in the middle of the window with the angel,he had his hand over her mouth,she looked like she had been crying alot judging by the bags under her eyes. She had her wings out,ready to fly away,but couldn't since he also had a knife to her throat. The lights were on. I stepped forward. He spoke dead and cold,striking and unchangeable words.

"You came," he said as he tightened his grip on the knife,the angel winced.

"Yes,I did,now let her go,"I said as I took another step forward,I noticed he tightened his grip more. I stepped back all the way to the door and he released her.

"Go,"he said pointing the knife at me.

"Yes,"she said as she flew towards me and hugged me tightly,I put my hand to the door,found the knob, and flung the door open,running out the door to the lobby,I grabbed Harrison as well,we ran back to the ship and into the room,we finally stopped running and the ship started departing,the angel had already put her wings away when we ran out the door. I plopped on the bed,Harrison too,the angel just leaned on the bed post at the end of the bed,she finally slid down to the floor and fell asleep,I covered her with a blanket,and then crawled into bed,Harrison next to me. We were going home,but this wasn't over yet,we still had to get the angel back and get behind bars...for good!

That said it all,it wasn't over yet,that was true,and yet,I thought it would be harder. I mean,I thought that would fight for the angel,not just hand her over,something wasn't right. Something wasn't right at all. was behind bars and the angel was safe at home,but I just thought that Black would fight,not just hand over. It was weird. I kept my mind off of it though,I didn't want to worry Harrison or myself over nothing. I still couldn't believe it was finally over. It was true,finally,all our troubles were over,I was free of anything bad forever! This my friend is the end. And I'm serious about that!

Of course,I'm wrong...

The Lion and The Lamb:Part 5:At It Again

Preface

Why? Why me? Of all people,why me? But I am not alone. "He" has done this to many young girls like me,luckily,I got away,unlike so many,but "he'' would be put away,hopefully. But I would still be left with an internal wound--the memory. A memory that would haunt me for the rest of my life. Which was the last thing I wanted.

Chapter 20:A New Interest

School had once again,began,but I noticed a new person,a guy. I didn't know his name,but I had a face. I saw him sometimes when I'm going to 1st and 4th block,but not all the time. He looks about my age,18,but he has a weird thing about him I just can't put my finger on,I don't know,but he seems weird,so I don't acknowledge him at all,for I have Harrison. One day,I had to break code and talk to him. I was walking down the hall after school,with an armload of books, when I slipped and fell. I was embarrassed,but noticed no one was around to laugh,so I began to pick up my books,but I then heard a giggle,which became a laugh. I looked. It was the boy!

"What's so funny about a person dropping books?,"I asked,annoyed.

"The way you looked around like that was hilarious!,"he burst out. I began to laugh at myself,I had no clue it was so fun to laugh at yourself. After we had a good laugh he helped gather my books,then we both reached for the same book at the same time and our hands touched. I looked at him and began to blush really badly. He was the first to pull away.

"Here!,"he said shoving the book onto the top of my small pile I had in my arms.

"Thanks....,"I began.

"Oh,sorry. My name's Ethan Black,"Ethan said apologetically.

"Thanks,Ethan,"I said,using the new name I just learned.

"No problem....,"Ethan began.

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name's Erin Farmer,"I said suddenly.

"No problem,Erin,"Ethan said smooth like.

I blushed,thanked him again,and left. _That was weird,_I thought as I tossed my things into the passenger seat of my car and drove home. When I got home,I couldn't stop thinking about Ethan!!! I had already done all my homework trying to get him off my mind with no luck,then I tried drawing,still,no luck. Then,the phone rang,Sarah answered. I heard her say _hello?_,then a pause.

"Erin! Phone!,"she yelled from downstairs.

"Got it!,"I said grabbing my cordless from the cradle.

"Hello?,"I said into the receiver.

"Hey,why weren't you there when I got to our meeting place?,"it was Harrison,and he was pissed.

"Didn't I tell you?,"I asked,confused.

"Tell me what?,"he asked me,confused as well.

"That I had band practice today....it's Tuesday. I thought I already told you I had band practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays,didn't I?,"I asked.

"Oh...that. Sorry,I forgot. Well,I guess I'll see you tomorrow,Erin. Night,"he said sullenly.

"Okay,night,"I said,a little worried. _Click,_I hung up,put the phone back on the cradle,and plopped onto my bed,staring at the ceiling until dinner. I fell asleep with thoughts whirring through my head. What was I to do? I had no clue. The next day,I was still thinking about Ethan,and I still didn't know what to do,well I did,but I didn't want to do it though. The fact was that I was falling in love with a guy,when I already had a boyfriend. _Great,now I have to break the news to Harrison,_I thought as I walked down the hall to mine and Harrison's meeting spot to,unfortunately,tell him the news.

"Hey,"Harrison said sullenly as I walked up to him.

"Hey,um,what's wrong?,"I asked sceptically.

"Nothing...,"he said looking down.

"Somethings wrong,what is it?,"I asked.

"Well,I.....,"he trailed off.

"What?,"I asked again.

"I kissed another girl,"he finally said.

"What?! Who?! When?!,"I asked,shocked.

"Last night,before I called you,I was gonna tell you,but I couldn't,then I felt bad,so I told you today,"he said,still staring at the ground.

"Who?,"I asked.

"Samantha Black,"he said.

"Oh,Ethan's sister you mean?,"I blurted._ Shoot!,_I thought. I knew this because Ethan told me when he called the day we meet. He called because I gave him my phone number.

"How'd you know?,"he asked,looking at me with wide eyes.

"Because I'm......going out with him,"I said looking away.

"What?! Okay then,you can forget about the prom Friday,'cause we're through!,"he spat.

"Fine! I'll just go with Ethan!,"I spat back.

"Fine then! I'm leaving!,"he said walking away to his waiting car. I did the same. When I got home,I called Ethan.

"Hey,would you go to the prom with me?,"he asked before I did.

"Sure,"I said.

"And after,can we go out to eat?,"he asked.

"Sure!,"I said.

"Okay then,see you then"_click,_he hung up. I sat on my bed,trying to rewind back all that happened,and play in slow motion so I could try to make sense of it. I was asleep in no time,dreaming of all that would happen.

Chapter 21:The Unseen Beast

I put on my black dress,shoes,earrings,and some lipstick. I also did my hair. I was ready in no time. I patiently sat and waited for Ethan to arrive. I couldn't wait. Finally,he arrived.

"You two are so cute together!!!,"my mom squealed,snapping yet another picture.

"Okay mom,enough. You're gonna blind us,"I said,shielding my eyes from the flash.

"Fine,"she mumbled,putting away the camera.

"When will you be back?,"my dad asked.

"Around 1 or 2 am,"I said.

"Okay,see you then,but call every now and then,"my mom said as we went out the door. Ethan opened the door for me,and I entered the car,it was pretty quiet,except the low music playing. It was pretty nice. Ethan entered the driver's side. He turned to me.

"What?,"I asked,looking back.

"Nothing,"he said turning to the wheel and turning the key. The car ride to Baker was mostly quiet except the low hum of the music and the reving of the car as it gained some speed.

"So,you ready?,"Ethan asked,turning to me.

"Ya,totally,"I said as he entered the parking lot and turned off the car.

"We're here,"he said smoothly.

''Okay,"I said as I opened my door,but Ethan was there in a second.

"How'd you-?,"I began,but he shushed me.

"Magic,"he whispered. I smiled as I took his open hand and hoped out of the car. we walked into the gym. It was packed! We danced some,then I got tired and sat down a minute. I then got back up and danced some more. I wasn't really looking for Harrison,but I bet he was there,watching. The dance was soon over,and me and Ethan went back to the car and headed out. He never told me where we were going,but I soon found out.

"We're here,"he said,looking at me. I looked out the window,it was a square building,kinda tall,and it was made of bricks.

"What is this?,"I asked.

"A restaurant,"he replied. We walked up to the building and went up a flight of stairs. I knew where we were now,we were at his apartment!

"Why didn't you tell me we were coming here?,"I asked as we entered.

" 'Cause I wanted to surprise you,"he said as I entered. It was pretty small. It had a living room and all that. The table was set for two. I sat at the table. He got out two dinner's from the oven.

"I didn't know you could cook,"I said in awe.

"I can't. I ordered these,"he said sitting them down. We ate and talked a bit,then sat down on the couch. He put his arm around me,but I felt he was going to fast.

"Whoa there!,"I said pushing away,"slow down,"I said as I got up.

"What's wrong? I thought you were grown up,"he said as he inched closer to me.

"I-i was wrong!!! Now,don't come any closer!!!,"I warned as he inched closer still.

"GO AWAY!!!!!!!!,''I said as I put my hands in front of me,ready to push him away,but I froze,he had a knife to my throat.

"Now,be quiet and I won't hurt you,"he said slyly,pushing the blade into my neck,making a trickle of blood come out.

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!,"I screamed as he cut across my throat. Just then,Harrison rushed in,holding a gun. He shot Ethan twice in the head,then came up to me.

"Oh god,"he said as he looked around for a towel. He found one and put it on my wound. I collapsed from all the blood loss.

"Don't worry,Erin. I got you,"Harrison said as he picked me up in one big sweep. I looked up at him. I tried to speak,but nothing came out. He rushed me to his car and to the hospital. He laid me down in the back seat,so I could lay down. I saw the black sky out the window,and faded as we pulled into the hospital emergency entrance. I was terrified as I dreamed. I dreamed,more like I floated between life and death. I saw nothing but black. I was just minutes away from death,falling slowly at first,then speeding up to my death. I suddenly went under. Would I come back up?

Chapter 22:An End of A Long Sickness With A New Found Cure

I awoke to the hospital room. Harrison was looking at me with worry. I looked at him,then I noticed I had a mask on,so I couldn't speak. I hope he understood sign language. Just then,to my advantage,Michelle walked in._ Thank you,_I thought. I signed to her. She spoke to Harrison.

"She says she's sorry,"Michelle said.

"I accept the apology,"Harrison said smiling. I blushed a bit,then signed again.

"She wants to know if you want to get back together with her"

"Definitely!"

YAY!!! The nurse walked in and took off my mask.

"How are you feeling?,"she asked in a nice tone.

"Good,"I said weakly.

"Don't try to speak so much,you just got surgery,so go easy,"she said gently. I shook my head and she left. So did Harrison and Michelle. I was alone. Then,a girl came in. She sat down.

"I was attacked as well,"she said,"but he.....,"she began to cry.

"What...happened?,"I asked carefully.

"He took me to his house,I tried to get away,but he got me cornered,then I was forced into his room. He.....raped me,"she said as tears streaked her face.

"Oh my.....,"I said,shocked.

"Well,that's how I know him,and I'm glad the same didn't happen to you. You're lucky,"she said.

"Ya,"I said in a low tone. I never realized,until that moment,how _lucky_ I was. Now I did. She got up to leave.

"Wait. What's your name?,"I asked.

"Amy,"she said as she left. I was alone now,but I was out in a week,talking up a storm. Life was back to normal,and Ethan was dead and out of my mind. So,with that,this ends the adventure of a lifetime!!! Or does it?

it doesn't...

Chapter 23:Born Again

Here's what happens every night. I listen to my black ipod as I sit on my black bed in my black room. I draw and It's really late at night and I'm supposed to be asleep. The only light emits from small,black candles on the black in-table beside the bed. A light knock vibrates the door a bit,enough for me to hear it,while listening to my Ipod at full blast.

"Erin?,"It's my mom as usual.

"It's Elena now,mom,"I say in a low tone as I draw,she's always forgetting my new name.

"Oh sorry Elena,"she says with an attitude.

"I'll be asleep soon,"I tell her.

"Now,Elena,"she demands.

"Fine,"I say,blowing out all the candles. I wait as my mom's footsteps fade. Then,I take a match and light them again. I draw until I'm done,then I just let the music fill my ears.

That's what happens. I don't sleep. I'm a vampire,and we don't sleep. I can't tell my parents or sisters because they simply wouldn't understand,doesn't change what I am,a vampire. My friends don't know yet,but I'll tell them soon. How I came to be one is blurry now. I don't remember anything much,but I do remember that it hurt a bit,then I woke up afterwards. Dazed and delusional,but Laiturus,the leader of my group,and Benjamin,my only friend,taught me well. I have to go hunting every so often now so I won't kill an innocent human. Because I thirst for blood,usually animal,but if I go a long time without blood,I go crazy,so I go hunting every time I feel even the least bit thirsty,which is every night. So,I'm immortal,now that I'm a vampire,but I don't mind. Now,for initiation

yeah, I know this was a short chapter,but some are,right? Oh well, You'll live!^^ Now, on with the story!!^^

Chapter 24:The Plan,The Trap, And The Prey

This was weird. Benjamin was in my room. I had just come back from hunting,and he was in my room.

"Uh...hi?,"I said,unsure why he was there.

"Hi,"he said in a low tone. He had marble skin,brown hair,and blue-green eyes. I noted this for the first time. Odd.

"So,why are you here?,"I asked.

"Initiation starts now,"he said as he jumped away before I could respond. I caught up quickly. We quickly made our way to an alleyway with cobblestone streets. I jumped down to face Laiturus. She had marble skin,brown eyes,and burgundy hair,I noticed this for the first time as well.

"Hello,Elena,"she said in a pleased tone.

"Hello Laithurus,"I said back.

''Initiation is tonight,as Benjamin may have told you,''she said quickly,"I would like to welcome you to our group,"she said.

"Thank you,"I said as I looked at her.

"Now that you are one of us,we will hunt together from now on,got it?,"she asked.

"Got it,"I said.

"Good,you can go now,"she said as she jumped away with Benjamin. I jumped back to my house too. This was awesome so far,and I liked it. Well,this is,how I dread this,the end for you,but don't worry...this is only the beginning...of the adventure of a lifetime.

it begins....again...

The Lion and The Lamb: Part 6: It Happens

Preface

I thought this was the end of all my troubles. Apparently not considering what I had just been through. Which I had almost been through 1 year earlier. I hoped this wouldn't happen and it'd be all over. I was wrong,again. Why is it that I'm always wrong about these things, I'll never know. But, oh well. What was done was done, and that is what bugs me. I'm a 7th degree black belt for God's sake and yet I couldn't protect myself from him. Why was it that, when the moment came for me to protect myself, I fail? This was just wrong. I was starting to get a headache, so I stopped thinking about it and just went to sleep, hoping I wouldn't have a nightmare about this.

Chapter 25:The Act of Being Innocent

He was a sly one, that demon who almost did this to me. His name is Mr. Samuel, and he's my art teacher, or was now that he's in jail. He almost did something to me no woman **EVER** wants to go through. Rape. He almost did that to me and I could've stopped him, but I didn't. I don't know why either. Well,I was doing a late project that was do the day before after school, and Mr. Samuel was watching me to "make sure I didn't cheat",and I was molding a clay pot. When he put his arms around me. I froze. He told me not to scream and I'd be fine, I didn't do that, but I fought my way away from him and I got slammed into the glass door,which shattered, and pieces rained down on me, some cutting me. I got up, and was about to run, when he grabbed me again. I fought and struggled to get away.I tried to get away again, no use. He finally got me into a closet,then I blacked out. waking up days later. He was on top of me when someone came in and forced him off, I crouched into a ball, I didn't want to be hurt again. The person put they're hand on my shoulder, I looked up to find someone I least expected, Harrison.

"You look bad,"he said as he put his jacket around me and swooped me up. I looked up to him as he walked out of the school. He put me into the back seat and drove us to the hospital. I watched the black,star-lit sky out of my window go by,as I lay in the back seat. I blacked out on the way got to the hospital, told them what happened, I was put in a room, and the police were sent out to go get Mr. Samuel's,all before I woke up. I woke up at the wrong time.

"Hey there,'' the doctor said as I woke up.

"Hi,"I said weakly.

"We're going to do a swipe, and then you can get a shower if you wish,"he said as he stationed himself at the end of the bed. I followed orders without saying a thing,I was too tired to speak yet.

"Okay,"the doctor said, patting my knee,"your good,"he said, leaving with a sample he got for proof that it was Mr. Samuel's. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You can get a shower now,"the nurse said kindly.

"If I can even get up,"I said weakly. The nurse laughed a bit.

"Your boyfriend can help you, can't he?,"she asked.

"B-b-boyfriend??!!,'I said, blushing madly. I looked to Harrison, I didn't think of him as a boyfriend, more of a friend. He was blushing too.

"Well,isn't he? He's the one who brought you here,"she stated matter-of- factly.

"Yes,he is,but...he's a friend,"I said,blushing again.

"Well,you can turn away from him and he can close his eyes...,"she said slowly.

"No way,"I said blushing more by the second.

"Well, I guess you don't want a shower then,"she said walking out.

"Well then," I said when she left.

"Well,um....,"Harrison began,but broke off.

"No way!,"I said again,"I'd rather stay dirty,than do that!,"I said.

"Well,I can close my eyes..,"he said blushing. I turned to him,blushing,was he mad?!,"Well I can!! C'mon Erin,it's not gonna be _that _bad!!,"he stated.

"I guess,"I finally agreed,"But I swear,if you peak,you're dead!,"I said,pointing to him.

"Fine,fine,don't worry about me I won't peak,"he said innocently.

"Uh huh,sure,"I said scooting to the edge of the bed. Harrison got up and scooped me up again, it was a moment I wouldn't forget. I blushed a bit and smiled.

I personally love this part because it's just plain funny to me!!XD Don't you think?! I start to laugh every time I read this part. I'm still laughing!!AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!XD ROFL!!!!!!!!LOL!!!!!!!!!!LMAO!!!!!!XD It's just funny,man!!!!!!!!! ANYHOW,onward! XO Oh BTW! If you're 12 and under,you should stop now because I rated this pg-13 and this is the exact reason for that! SO stop before you seriously regret it! This is you're only warning, and if you continue reading, don't say I didn't warn you, because I just did,now onward! XO

He led me to a stall and let me down. I stood,a little wobbly,but I stood.

"You okay?," Harrison asked. I could feel his eyes on me. I turned to face him.

"If I wasn't, then would I be standing right now?," I asked sarcastically.

"No, I guess not," he said.

"Okay, then, let's get this done and over so I can feel clean again, please," I said.

"Okay," he said blushing.

"Now be a good boy and turn around, and close you're eyes," I said making a circle with my finger as a signal for him to turn around. He obeyed and I took off the gown I had been wearing since I got there. I started up the water. It felt cool against my hot skin. I enjoyed it for the moment,"Okay, now you may enter," I said in a kind of orderly voice that a tough looking guard or someone would use, just for the fun of it. I turned to face the shower wall with the water raining down on me. A few minutes later, Harrison entered. I knew this because I could feel his energy move towards me to a point where I could feel him just behind me,"You're eyes closed,right? NO peeking?,"I asked kind of turning to him. I saw his eyes were open and he was blushing madly,"HEY!!!!!!!!!! *fume,fume*,"I yelled,blushing as well, accidentally fully turning towards him,"I SAID NO PEEKING,BAKKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BAKKA,BAKKA,BAKKA,BAKKA,BAKKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,"I yelled blushing more by the minute.

LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!XD ROFL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LMAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD XD XD XD XD THAT WAS CLASSIC, MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!XD THAT'S WHY I PUT IT IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!XD I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!XD XD XD XD XD XD sorry...let's get back, shall we?

Harrison blushed more as well. I couldn't figure out why at first, then I realized what I had just done. I looked down as I blushed more than ever. I quickly turned back around,still blushing, I crossed my arms,"bakka," I mumbled continuously under my breath.

"Uh.....,I-I'm sorry, Erin.... I didn't forget, promise,I-it's just-,"Harrison began,but I cut him off.

"No, It's okay,"I said softly, blushing a bit more,"It wasn't your fault, you're not a bakka, well maybe you are, but I was the one who turned around, so I'm the bakka here...,"I trailed off.

"Oh, well are you okay to take a shower by yourself, then, right?,"he asked.

"Yes," I said, looking down and blushing a bit more that I just was, still fuming a bit,"but-," I didn't get to finish my sentence, actually, I wasn't even sure what I was gonna say to make it better. I was lost for words, me, the motor mouth of the family, or was anyhow, lost for words. Can this be possible? Yes it can, and it did happen. I was lost for words and that's the bottom line, okay?! Anyhow, before I could finish my sentence, I felt him wrap his arms around me, his head on my shoulder. I blushed more.

"I'm sorry I'm a bakka," he whispered into my ear,"what is a bakka by the way?" he asked.

"A bakka is an idiot ," I said,"but you're an idiot," I said lightly, giggling.

"Oh so I'm an idiot,am I?'' he said aloud," well then I guess I'm a pretty big idiot for doing this then,huh?" Harrison asked raising his head a bit.

"For what?" I asked.

"For falling in love with you," he whispered into my ear.

AWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!How sweet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!KYAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That moment is sweet,no? I think so. Sorry I keep interrupting your reading, if you want you can skip these little interruptions. But that would make me sad!!!!!!!!!! You don't want me sad, do you?!!!!!! Apparently so If you skip these.....ANYHOW!!!!!!!!! Enough of my blabbering!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!On with the book!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!o

"Huh?!!!"I asked, shocked.

"I've fallen in love with you, Erin," he simply stated. I turned my head to face him, and we made out right there in the shower.

"Now get out!!!!!!!!!!,"I said afterwards.

"Okay!!!!!!!!I'm out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,"Harrison said as he began to got out. As soon as he was out, I did a little dance and sang to myself "I just got a boyfriend" to myself.

Okay, so you're confused now, right? If not, then you're very smart. I know what you're thinking. Isn't Harrison already Erin's Boyfriend??? Well, yes, he WAS,keyword there, but they,well........ I guess you could say broke up, but that's not really it though. They were boyfriend and girlfriend, but Erin, when she turned into Elena,yes I use both names,mostly Erin though, she broke up with Harrison, but only for his safety. Now, she can control herself and they are now, as you have just witnessed with your own eyes, back together. So celebrate!!!!!!!!!!!!! Have a party!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Because this book ain't over yet, it's only begun. So strap in, kids!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's going to be a bumpy ride all the way to the end of this book!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes this book has an end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!But I have more surprises before that happens, so bear with me here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^ So, HOBEY HO, LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!!! As Spader would say,if you don't know who that is, go read Pendragon and find out!!!!!!! Enjoy the rest of the book with hopefully no more interruptions from yours truly!!!!!!!!!!^_^ I said hopefully so expect some!!!!!!!!!!!^^ BUT ANYHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LETS FINISH THIS BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^

Chapter 26:On The Run(nice title,huh?)

After I had gotten a shower, Harrison got one. I was asleep by the time he got out. He slept in the chair the whole night, which makes me feel bad, but with the I.V. he couldn't sleep by my side so he had to settle for the chair, which conveniently was a recliner, so he slept well. I awoke to the sun just rising. I looked at the clock on the opposite wall. 6:00 A.M.; my usual time. I looked to Harrison, who was sleeping soundly in the recliner chair. I smiled, he looked like an angel as his chest rose and fell with each breath taken(poetic, no?). I quietly kissed him in the forehead. A few minutes later, a nurse came in to check on me.

"Good morning Ms. Farmer," she whispered as she looked to Harrison sleeping in the chair.

"Call me Erin," I whispered back.

"Oh, sorry Erin," she said as she quietly left. I put my head on the pillow. I needed to think this through.

I thought this was the end of all my troubles. Apparently not considering what I had just been through. Which I had almost been through 1 year earlier. I hoped this wouldn't happen and it'd be all over. I was wrong,again. Why is it that I'm always wrong about these things, I'll never know. But, oh well. What was done was done, and that is what bugs me. I'm a 7th degree black belt for Goodness sake and yet I couldn't protect myself from him. Why was it that, when the moment came for me to protect myself, I fail? This was just wrong. I was starting to get a headache, so I stopped thinking about it and just went to sleep, hoping I wouldn't have a nightmare about this. I did, unfortunately I did. I saw Mr. Samuel's running away form me. Everything around was blackness. I tried to catch up to him, but I couldn't and he got away. I snapped up. I looked to the window,it was nighttime. I looked to the recliner, Harrison was gone. Probably to go eat,or go home for that matter, his parents were probably worried sick about him,even though he's 20. Same as me. I'm in my second year of college out of 9,so I have 7 more to go. Joyous, no? I laid there a minute,soaking this all up. Like it was anything new. Which it wasn't. Then, Harrison came in.

"Hey," I said as he entered.

"Hey," he said. He sat down in the chair.

"I see you went home. So how are you?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. My parents were worried sick about me as usual. They called as soon as I got in, but I assured them that I was okay, and that you were as well. I'm good by the way. What about you?" he asked.

"Well,I'm good. They should hopefully let me out today. I hope Mr. Samuel's is locked up," I said looking out the window. The sun just rising above the horizon.

"Yeah, hopefully," Harrison laid his hand on top of mine. I turned to him. I blushed a bit. He smiled and we kissed. Soon after, the nurse came in.

"You can leave now if you want,"she said.

"What about Mr. Samuel's?'' I asked.

"Well, when the police got there...he was gone," she said sorrowfully.

"You mean to tell me he's on the run?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so," she said.

"Oh no. Not again,"I said as I laid my head on the pillow.

"I'm sorry," she said as she left us.

"This can't be happening," I said.

"Yes it can, and it is," Harrison said as I turned to him.

"Well, here we go again I guess. A crazy person after me, trying to kill me, and the police can't find him. I feel like I'm in a de'javu all over again," I said as I got up to get my clothes that had been there when I woke up.

"Me too," Harrison said as I went into the bathroom and shut the door. I quickly got dressed and we left in Harrison's car to my house. We were soon there.

"Well, I'll see you," I said as I grabbed my things.

"Ya, see you," Harrison said as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Bye," I said as I pulled away.

"Bye,'' he said as I got out. I walked to my door and he drove away. I went inside to go to bed to get ready for school on Monday. It was going to be one hell of a week. Well like I said, it was one hell of a week. Let's see. Mr. Samuel's is still on the run and the police still can't find him, and I'm scared out of my mind. Can this get any worse? Yes,it can,and It did. I have reasons to believe Mr. Samuel's is in disguise and is stalking me. I believe this because every night, when I'm walking home from work. I feel a presence behind me, and when I turn around, no ones there. Weird, no? Well, if it is him, I'll do something to him he won't forget. A wrist lock with a take down, then I'll run for a telephone and call 911 on him. Perfect, yes? Yes, it is, or was. Let me tell you what happened. I was walking home from work, and I felt the presence again. I readied myself for an attack,and that's what I got. He grabbed my wrist, but I did a number 5 wrist lock on him.

"Erin!!! Stop!!!!," he begged as I stepped away to begin the lock. I continued,but then I tripped on something and landed in his chest. I was scared at first, and tried to get away, but then I calmed myself. I then smelled the familiar aroma and I realized who it was.

"Harrison?" I asked.

"Yes, why'd you attack?'' he asked.

"Because, I thought you were Mr. Samuel's because I thought he was following me," I said plainly.

"Oh," he said as I got him out of the lock. We began to walk to my house.

"So, what are you doing out here?" I asked as we walked hand in hand.

"Checking on you to see how you were doing. Seeing as you just about broke my arm, I'd say you're doing good," he said smiling.

"Ya, I am," I said smiling back. Suddenly, it started snowing.

"What? Snow? But it's only the first of October!!!" Harrison exclaimed, astonished.

"It hasn't snowed here since I was a baby," I said looking to the sky. I shivered. All I had on was my Sea World short sleeved shirt and shorts with a bathing suit underneath.

"You cold?" Harrison asked looking to me.

"A little," I shivered again.

"Here," he said handing me his jacket. I put it on, it smelled of him and it was warm.

"Thanks," I said as we came up to a store.

"Your welcome," he said as we walked on. Soon though, we were at my house.

"Bye," I said as we kissed.

"Bye," he said as he left. I watched him leave. I went inside, then I realized I still had Harrison's jacket on! I ran to the door, but when I got outside, Harrison was gone. I decided that I'd give it to him the next time I saw him. I went back inside and made some hot chocolate then got a shower and went to bed. I slept peacefully into the night. The next night, I felt the presence again. I thought it was Harrison, but I soon realized it was Mr. Samuel's, I acted quickly and he was out cold in a minute. I called 911 and the police came to pick him up. I was happy now. I was free once more, but I didn't let my guard down for a while after, but then I did and things are better now. I just hope they stay that way!!^^ And thus, I end this book (finally!)!!!!!!!^^ So long!!^^

Oh but it's not over yet...it's only begun, my readers...

The Lion And The Lamb: Part 7: Not An End 

Preface

"Well then, here we are again," I said as I sighed inwardly.

"Yep, looks that way," Harrison said as he sipped his coffee. This wasn't good,not at all. They were after him this time, not me. I HAD to protect him. Even if it cost me my life. Even if I died trying to protect him. I would protect him until I breathed my last breath, which would never come for me, but for him. This was going to be hard, harder than anything I've ever done. And so we go out of the fire, and into the inferno.

Chapter 27: Into The Inferno

I wasn't sure why he was there, and yet he was. I had just walked into my bedroom, when I saw him. Standing in my room, was Benjamin. I thought this couldn't happen to me again, but there he was, in the flesh, staring at me.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh, checking out your room, and I was wondering if I could take you out somewhere," he said.

"Um...I have a husband you know," I said as I stood there, waiting and watching for any signs of attack.

"Yeah, I know, but I was wanting to take you out, my treat," he said smiling genuinely.

"Oh, ok then," i said, relaxing a bit. I still wanted to keep my guard up just in case they did something.

"Well, let's go then," Benjamin said as he walked past me.

"Ok," I said, following. Soon though, I knew we weren't going out to eat. It was a trap. They wanted to test me to see if I was trully one of them or not. I didn't know exactly what they wanted me to do, but I knew it would be hard, If at all possible, to do. We made our way down a cobblestone street towards an alley way. We finally make it and now...

This is where you close the book, and walk away wondering...

Ah ha! Yeah,right. Like you'd do that at such a crucial point. No, you would not. Neither would I if I were you. I'd want to know what happens, and I suspect you do too. So sit back, relax, and enjoy.

"Hello Elena. Welcome," Laithurus says as she steps out of the shadows,smiling. Her arms out like she wants to hug me, when I know what she's up to.

"Hello, Laithurus," I say as she stops in front of me, her face blank now.

"I have a little...."task" for you," she said.

"ok"

"Here is your 'task'," she explained as she stepped back to reveal the alley. What I saw confirmed my suspicions. I saw Harrison, bound, walk into my view. He looked like he had been hurt. He had a long scratch on his cheek, and it was bleeding. I looked away. But Benjamin grabbed me from behind and forced me to look. I tried to break free, but it was no use, I was trapped. Tears welled in my eyes, I did not want to do whatever they wanted me to do. I didn't want to hurt him. Laithurus continued, "your task is to turn him," she pointed to Harrison,"into a vampire,"she finished with a smile.

"No," I whispered softly. The tears came down in streaks now.

"Yes," Laithurus said simply. Benjamin forced me forward until I was right in front of Harrison. He didn't budge. what did they do to him? I would ask later. I formed my plan right there. I finally broke free of Benjamin's grasp, grabbed Harrison, and jumped away. They didn't even blink, and I was gone, but they were soon after me.

"Shoot," I mumbled as I raced ahead, ducking into another alley. They passed over us without notice. I slowly let go of Harrison. He didn't seem shocked that I just jumped, more like flew, into the alley, " what happened?" I asked gingerly probing him for answers.

"Well, um... I was just walking home when i was hit in the head from behind. I blacked out, and whenever I woke up, I was in the alley tied up...then I tried to escape and that's how I got this scratch," he pointed to it, but I didn't look,"from your buddy Benjamin," he said as he wiped the caked blood away.

"He's NOT my buddy," I snarled. Harrison shrunk back a bit,"sorry," I said as I calmed myself.

"Well,um...I guess we'll-," he began to get up, but I grabbed him.

"Yes,let's go home," I said as I got up.

"Ok," he said as we walked down the street cautiously. We were soon at our house. We were in the kitchen, discussing the issue at hand.

"Well then, here we are again," I said as I sighed inwardly.

"Yep, looks that way," Harrison said as he sipped his coffee. This wasn't good,not at all. They were after him this time, not me. I HAD to protect him. Even if it cost me my life. Even if I died trying to protect him. I would protect him until I breathed my last breath, which would never come for me, but for him. This was going to be hard, harder than anything I've ever done. And so we go out of the fire, and into the inferno.

Chapter 28: The New Vampires

Now that Harrison was in mortal danger, I needed backup to help me out, I needed vampires, and fast. I called up my friends Amber, Michelle, and Nicole, saying that I needed their help with something. They arrived minutes later.

"So, what's up?," Michelle asked as she stood there in her usual manner,arms crossed.

"Yeah girl, what's up?," Nicole asked as she looked me over sceptically.

"Really Erin, you sounded worried on the phone. Tell us what's wrong," Amber chimed in.

"Ok, ok...gees. I was going to tell you anyhow," I said calming them down. These were my friends alright, the ones who really cared for me," Ok, here's the thing. I'm a vampire," Their eyes grew wide. They all made no move to escape. They were too baffled to move. I continued," and there's this group of other vampires that's after Harrison, and I need your help," I finished. They all still had those surprised looks on their faces,"guys?," I asked.

"Oh...sorry Erin," Michelle was the first to react.

"Well, will you all help me by becoming vampires?," I asked.

"WHAT?!," they all shouted at once.

"Shh..quite! Please! I need your guys help!" I begged.

"Well...," Amber began.

"I'll do it," Michelle said confidently.

"Me too," Nicole said boldly.

"And you Amber?" I asked, all of us turning to her.

"I guess so," she said in a low tone. We all hugged her tightly in a group hug, and we all let go.

"Thanks you guys," I said as we let go,"you guys rock," I added.

"We know," they all agreed.

"So,what now?" Michelle asked.

"Well, you all just relax and well...next time you wake up, you'll be in a lot of pain, so be ready," I warned.

"Ok," they all agreed. Then, I bit them and they all fell towards the ground, but just before they did, I caught them. I looked at them all. They all had calm looks on their faces. I laid them all down gently and waited night and day for them to wake up. Finally, a week later, they did.

"Hello Amnia, Angel, and Atsune! And welcome to my vampire group! I will now teach you all I know, but first you all gotta eat," I explained to them as they awoke.

"Ok," they all agreed. We all jumped off and drank to our full, then returned for training. Weeks later, they knew as much as I did. Now to take care of Laithurus and Benjamin.

Chapter 29: The Battle To End It All

We all looked in different directions. Watching, waiting for an attack. We were just begging for it. I had taught them all well, so we were more than ready for an attack. Suddenly, they came out of the trees, and the battle began. We fought together as one unit, swiftly fighting them off, but they just kept coming back!

"We can't keep this up forever!," Angel complained.

"I know, but just a little longer and...," I was cut off when Laithurus attacked me. I blocked her attack, but it still hurt like fire. I counter attacked, and hit her hard. She went down hard too, and she didn't get back up. Now for Benjamin. I attacked him head on, but I barely made a scratch on him. This was going to be harder than I thought. We continued our brawl. Finally, Benjamin fell,"whew, now it's over,' I said, breathing heavily. We were all exhausted from the battle,"you can all go home now," I said. They all agreed and took off for their houses. I took off for Harrison's room. I was soon at his window.

"Well?" he asked.

"Their gone," I said softly, trying to catch my breath.

"Good," he said, giving me a long kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, more than good, great," I said.

"Well, c'mon. You need sleep," he said as he helped me in.

"Yeah, sleep sounds good right about now," I said as he took me into the room and laid me on the bed.

Okay, so confused again, right? Well the thing is, Erin is only half-vampire now that she can control herself, she got rid of some of her vampire abilities. Which were the non-sleeping and the blood-drinking. So now you know. Onward with the rest of the book!!!O

He slipped next to me and held me close. I snuggled closer to him.

"I love you, Erin," he whispered to me.

"I love you too, Harrison," I whispered back. I yawned and snuggled closer still to him. We fell asleep in each others arms. I was finally happy now. Really and truly happy. No more crazy people after me, no more vampires, no more nightmares, no more anything bad! I was so happy for this that I decided I deserved a vacation. So I booked me and Harrison a flight to Germany. But things don't always turn out the way their supposed to, as I have learned. And so, now me and Harrison are on our way to Germany....

And into another trap...

To be continued...


End file.
